Sueños Y Voces Del Mas Allá
by DarkYami Motou
Summary: Yami ha comenzado a tener una serie de pesadillas que lo perturban cada noche y escucha voces que lo llaman cada vez que esta solo, poco a poco ira descubriendo que hay mucho mas atras de aquellos extraños sucesos -Editado-
1. El comienzo de las pesadillas

**Sueños y voces del más allá**

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo de las pesadillas**

Era de noche en Domino parecía ser una noche fría más que cualquier otra, por ello era mejor estar metido en la cama con una frazada y una suave almohada bajo la cabeza, todos en la ciudad ya estaban durmiendo en paz pero en una de las casas de la ciudad un joven de cabello tricolor estaba acostado en su cama, cerraba sus puños con fuerza contra las cobijas de su cama y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro al parecer sus sueños no eran placenteros y también en un momento una voz misteriosa comenzaba a llamarlo por su nombre, abrió sus ojos y al sentarse un poco noto que algo se movía a los pies de su cama, de repente de la nada un rayo ilumino su habitación dejando ver lo que era, un cuerpo balanceándose de un lado a otro de una persona muerta ahorcada frente a él, al ver tal cosa no pudo contener el horror que esto le causo y dio un grito para momentos después caer inconsciente ya que no soporto ver algo así; afuera de su habitación el viento comenzó a soplar de una manera en que jamás lo había hecho haciendo de aquella noche algo tétrica, pero eso solo era el inicio de sueños aterradores para el joven Yami Moto tendría a partir de esa noche.

Paso la noche dando los primeros rayos del sol, la alarma del despertador sonó y Yami se despertó alterado por lo de la noche anterior y se sentó de golpe en su cama y al observar su habitación ya no estaba aquel cuerpo y pensó que eso solo fue una pesadilla aunque se haya visto muy real, apago la alarma y se dirigió a la ducha, ese día comenzaba una nueva semana de clases en la escuela, en el tiempo en el que se ducho no dejo de pensar en aquel sueño, fue horrible pero era mejor olvidarlo, solo había sido un mal sueño.

A los pocos minutos ya estaba bañado, perfumado y con su uniforme de la escuela puesto, tomo su mochila y bajo rápidamente por los escalones y se dirigió al comedor donde su hermano menor ya estaba desayunando y su abuelo en la cocina preparando el desayuno de Yami, al ver a ambos les dio los buenos días.

Abuelo: buenos días Yami, te levantaste un poco tarde hoy, toma y comienza a desayunar.

Yami: si gracias abuelo, me quede dormido no volverá a pasar.- el abuelo puso frente a él un vaso de jugo de naranja, pan tostado y huevos estrellados, al desayunar seguía pensativo a pesar de que se dijo que iba a tratar de olvidar aquel sueño no podía hacerlo, era algo que resonaba en su mente, Yugi lo noto y le pregunto el porqué de aquello

Yugi: ¿Yami que te pasa estas muy serio hoy?

Yami: no es nada solo me quede meditando algunas cosas ¿es eso un crimen?

Yugi: no claro que no, parece que alguien se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama.

Yami: mejor sigue desayunando.

Yugi tenía razón Yami estaba demasiado serio y en ese momento muy a la defensiva y eso era algo raro en él, Yami no había querido ser grosero pero realmente su sueño no era algo que le fuera contar a nadie, Yugi ya no pregunto más, terminando el desayuno ambos lavaron los platos y vasos que ocuparon y se dirigieron a la escuela no sin antes despedirse de su abuelo, en el trayecto iban hablando de varias cosas pero era obvio que algo le molestaba a Yami y aunque Yugi insistiera en que le dijera que le molestaba Yami no lo comento, llegaron a la parada del autobús y al subir estaban sus 3 amigos Joey, Tea y Tristán ambos los saludaron y entre los 5 platicaron de cómo les había ido en el fin de semana y cosas semejantes, Yugi no se dejaba de preguntar qué pasaba con Yami, que era lo que estaba molestándole , pero lo conocía, cuando decidía no hablar no había poder en la tierra que lo convenciera de lo contrario a menos que él se decidiera a hablar; el autobús llego a la escuela y todos bajaron, entraron a sus respectivos salones y las clases dieron inicio.

La mañana transcurrió lenta y aburrida (para algunos), todos querían que llegara la hora del almuerzo y el más impaciente era Joey ya que lo daba a notar moviendo su pie impacientemente

Tristán: ya cálmate amigo pronto saldremos a almorzar.

Joey: espero que sea pronto o moriré de hambre.- dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Tea: eres un exagerado Joey.- dijo Tea y Yami y Yugi solo observaban a Joey a hacer berrinche porque ya que ya quería salir, 10 minutos después sonó la campana indicando que la hora del almuerzo había llegado.

Joey: comida espérame que ahí va Joey Wheeler.- con esas palabras salió corriendo.

Tristán: oye espérame no eres el único que quiere comer.- también salió corriendo.

Yami, Yugi y Tea solo los observaron con una gotita detrás de su cabeza.

Tea: mejor los alcanzamos antes de que ese par de bobos acaben con todo.

Yami: vayan ustedes, yo termino de guardar mis cosas, pasare al sanitario y en un momento los alcanzo.

Tea: está bien.- saliendo del salón.

Yugi: no tardes mucho, ¿quieres que ordene algo para ti?

Yami: si una hamburguesa y una botella de agua

Yugi: de acuerdo en un momento te veo hermano.- sale para alcanzar a sus amigos.

Con eso Yami también termino de guardar sus cosas y se dirigió al sanitario, minutos después ya se estaba lavando sus manos cuando de repente escucho una voz que lo llamaba, esta era misteriosa y hablaba en susurro.

¿?: Yami, Yami, Yami.

Al escuchar aquello Yami volteo rápidamente pero no había nadie más que él, eso era bastante extraño, mejor se dedicó a terminar de lavarse las manos y no tratar de pensar en eso, cuando escucho la voz de nuevo pensó que a lo mejor se trataba de una broma que alguien quería hacerle.

Yami: ya basta, si esto es una broma no me parece divertido, quien quiera que sea déjame en paz.- dijo mientras revisaba para encontrar al responsable pero no había nadie.- no hay nadie entonces quien puede ser.- mejor decidió irse para alcanzar a sus amigos y en el momento que iba a abrir la puerta esta no se abría, forcejeo unos momentos pero sin ningún resultado la puerta no se abría, todo aquello se estaba tornando cada vez más extraño.- no puede ser me quede encerrado.- dijo tras forcejear más, camino hacia donde estaba un espejo y al mirarse noto algo que si lo lleno de miedo y lo impresiono demasiado, en lugar de ver su reflejo en el espejo se veía reflejada otra persona que lo miraba de una manera extraña, al ver eso dio unos pasos atrás hasta chocar con la pared ya que realmente le impresiono ver algo así, se tallo los ojos y al abrirlos vio su reflejo

Yami: ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? Creo que ya estoy enloqueciendo.- con eso se dirige a intentar abrir la puerta y esta vez se abrió sin el menor problema y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo pero no se dejó de preguntar que había sido eso que vio y escucho, sí que se había llevado un buen susto

Se dirigió al comedor de la escuela donde estaban sus amigos y su hermano, Joey y Tristán ya estaban comiendo no habían querido esperar, cuando Yami llego solo se sentó y nada más sin decir ni una palabra de lo sucedido

Yugi: hermano ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? Aquí tienes una hamburguesa y una botella de agua.

Tea: los aglotonados no quisieron esperar.

Joey: ya tenía hambre, si esperaba un poco más iba a morir.

Tristán: si entiéndanos.

Yami: no importa.- dijo tomando la botella de agua y bebiéndola con rapidez casi acabándosela.

Yugi: ¿te sucede algo? estas muy pálido, pareciera como si hubieras visto a un fantasma

Yami: no, es solo que me jugaron una broma pesada es todo.

Joey: dime quien fue y le daré su merecido.

Yami: no se quien fue solo lo hicieron y ya, no tengo la más mínima intención de saber quién fue, solo olvidémoslo.

Sus amigos asintieron, ya pasado el almuerzo y lo que quedaba de las clases los alumnos se retiraron poco a poco de la escuela para dirigirse a sus hogares a descansar, al menos eso esperaba Yami, descansar y lograr olvidar lo que había sucedido, en camino a su casa iban acompañados de sus amigos como siempre, Tea y Tristán molestando a Joey y este haciendo todo tipo de gestos, Yugi riéndose por lo gracioso de aquello y Yami intentando despejar su mente pero el apenas y sonreía, había preferido no decirle a nadie lo sucedido, llegando a su casa sus amigos se despidieron y ambos hicieron sus deberes tanto de la casa como de la escuela.

Ya había transcurrido el día dando paso a la noche, Yami le dio las buenas noches a Yugi y a su abuelo y los 3 se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitación para descansar.

Eran pasada la 1 de la mañana, todo estaba tranquilo pero afuera en las calles el viento volvía a soplar de manera misteriosa y extraña y Yami quien hasta entonces había estado tranquilo comenzó a moverse en su cama tal como la noche anterior, cerraba sus puños con fuerza, nuevamente estaba teniendo una pesadilla y la voz nuevamente lo llamaba, estuvo así hasta que despertó abruptamente y respirando agitadamente, al observar su habitación todo parecía normal, se fijó en la hora.

Yami: es la 1:30 de la mañana, ese sueño nuevamente.- se paró y fue hacia la ventana.- el viento sopla fuerte esta noche

Después de aquel sueño ya no pudo conciliar el sueño y se quedó viendo el cielo a pesar de cómo estaba el viento afuera, el cielo estaba despejado mostrando las miles de estrellas que en él se mostraba, contemplar el paisaje nocturno siempre le había traído paz a Yami; esa no sería la última noche en que aquel sueño se haría presente en su mente ya que detrás de aquello se ocultaba algo más, algo que a él y sus amigos les tocaría descubrir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos espero que este fic les guste y espero que me dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusta o no esta historia, cuídense, nos veremos en el segundo capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	2. La torre abandonada de la escuela

**Sueños y voces del más allá**

**Capítulo 2: La torre abandonada de la escuela**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que las pesadillas comenzaron y conforme pasaba el tiempo Yami se notaba más cansado puesto que cada vez que intentaba dormir aquel sueño llegaba a perturbarlo y más aparte la voz que siempre escuchaba lo perturbaba aún más, ya casi no ponía atención en las clases y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no quedarse dormido.

En aquel día el toque de la campana sonó indicando que era la hora del receso, todos salieron apresurados excepto Yami ya que por la misma razón cada día le faltaban energías, sus amigos se acercaron a el ya que les preocupaba la condición en la que se encontraba y aun más porque Yami había optado por no comentar lo que le ocurría.

Joey: oye amigo ¿Qué te ocurre? Te vez fatal.

Tristán: si cada vez te ves más cansado.

Yami: no se preocupen amigos lo que pasa es que no he dormido bien en esta última semana.

Tea: ¿Por qué?

Yami: no se me dio insomnio.- dando cualquier respuesta para no decir lo que realmente le ocurría.

Yugi: es mejor que por la tarde vayamos a ver a un doctor para que te recete algo y recuperes fuerza, ya no puedes seguir así.

Yami: está bien Yugi (pensando: Yugi no creo que ningún doctor pueda ayudarme y es mejor que no lo sepas) vamos necesito algo de aire.

Con eso Yami y compañía salen del salón, él estaba decidido a no contar nada de lo que le ocurría ni siquiera a Yugi que era la persona en quien más confiaba no solo era su hermano sino también su mejor amigo y confidente, sentía que si lo decía no le iban a creer y realmente quien creería semejante cosa, fueron a recorrer los patios traseros de la escuela, Joey, Tristán y Tea fueron a comprar algo de alimento, Yami no quiso comer y Yugi prefirió hacerle compañía a Yami, también para intentar que Yami le dijera que era lo que le pasaba.

Yugi: vamos Yami ¿acaso no confías en mí? ¿Qué está pasándote?

Yami: sabes que sí, ya deja de insistir con lo mismo.

Yugi: me dices que si confías pero me demuestras lo contrario, me preocupo por ti y quiero saber que le pasa a mi hermano mayor, es raro que solo porque si pierdas el sueño, sé que algo te pasa y te preocupa y no quieres decirlo.

Yami: estoy seguro que no lo entenderías y mucho menos me lo creerías si te lo dijera.

Yugi: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tan grave es para que creas que no te creeré?

Yami: solo dejémoslo así, por más que me insistas no te lo diré.

Yugi: pues yo seguiré insistiendo, a ya sé qué tal si hago tus tareas por un mes.

Yami: no lo creo, mis tareas es algo que solo hago yo, estoy cansado mas no invalido, buen intento pero no lo vuelvas a intentar.

Mientras entre los dos seguían en su discusión pasaron por enfrente de una vieja torre que había en la escuela, Yami al verla paro su marcha de una forma repentina, Yugi también paro su marcha al ver que Yami se había detenido y solo se quedaba viendo como hipnotizado aquella vieja torre.

Yugi: ¿te pasa algo?

Yami: mira.- señalando la torre.

Yugi: es solo la vieja torre, además está prohibido entrar ahí.

Yami: lo sé pero no me importa, me pregunto que habrá ahí, además mira está abierto.

Yugi: es cierto, por lo general está cerrada, oye ¿Qué haces?- pregunto al ver como su hermano caminaba hacia la puerta para entrar y lo jalo del brazo para impedírselo.

En eso se acercan sus amigos y Yami se detuvo y tampoco avanzo mucho por lo mismo que Yugi lo detuvo.

Tristán: ¿Qué hacen chicos?

Yugi: nada, Yami quiere entrar a la vieja torre.

Yami: por alguna razón me siento atraído a la torre, además miren está abierto.

Joey: y que esperamos adentro.

Tea: estás loco, nos pueden ver.

Joey: vamos los profesores y mucho menos los prefectos vienen aquí, vamos adentro.

Con eso Joey abrió la puerta y entraron seguidos de los demás, al ver el interior de la torre vieron que esta era muy vieja y que ya tenía mucho tiempo de que nadie había entrado ahí, tenía unas escaleras que también eran viejas y en la parte de arriba una puerta, al entrar Yami observo el lugar con más detenimiento e inmediatamente se sorprendió.

Yami: no puedo creerlo este lugar…

Yugi: ¿Qué no puedes creer?

Yami: nada, estaba pensando en otras cosas.- dijo adelantándose y a empezar a subir las escaleras las cuales rechinaban por lo viejas que eran, era seguido por los demás pero a la mitad del camino fueron sorprendidos por uno de los prefectos.

Prefecto: ¿Qué hacen aquí? - Todos voltearon al escuchar la voz.- bajen de ahí inmediatamente

El prefecto Toriyama era el prefecto más estricto de la escuela, los llevo a la prefectura para imponer un castigo.

Prefecto: ninguno de ustedes ignoraba que está prohibido entrar ahí, por lo que se han hecho merecedores a un castigo, por lo que he concluido que todos ustedes se quedaran después de clases hasta que anochezca por toda esta semana, empezando por hoy.- todos asintieron porque aunque protestaran el prefecto no les haría caso.- retírense notificare a sus padres, excepto usted Yami quédese un momento más.- todos se retiraron y solo Yami se quedó con el prefecto.- ¿Qué esperaba encontrar en la torre que lo hizo subir ahí?

Yami: nada, solo fue curiosidad, es todo.

Prefecto: ¿Cómo entraron?

Yami: la puerta estaba abierta y…- sus palabras son interrumpidas por el prefecto.

Prefecto: imposible, esa puerta solo tiene una llave y está en mi poder.

Yami: entonces no me explico pero así fue y entramos más que nada solo por curiosidad.

Prefecto: espero que controle su curiosidad y otra cosa, sus profesores me han reportado que usted no pone atención a las clases, que quiere dormir, y si la escuela le parece aburrida le recomiendo que mejor se quede en su casa, eso por si ya no le va a interesar los estudios.

Yami: eso no es verdad la escuela siempre ha sido lo más importante para mí.

Prefecto: pues no lo parece y es lo que más me extraña ya que usted es uno de los mejores alumnos de esta escuela, entonces dígame si no es falta de interés ¿Qué es?

Yami: yo, es solo que no he dormido bien, tengo insomnio, es por eso que estoy cansado, pero el estudio siempre ha sido prioritario para mí.

Prefecto: entonces le recomiendo que vaya al médico para tratar ese problema, ya que si no mejora en esta semana tendré que suspenderlo.- Yami se sorprende por lo dicho.

Yami: no puede hacer eso.

Prefecto: claro que puedo y no discuta conmigo, vaya a sus clases, no quiero otro reporte más de sus maestros

Yami solo asintió, esto no podía ponerse peor, las pesadillas, las voces , el castigo y ahora la amenaza del prefecto con suspenderlo, no se le hacía justo si él es quien llevaba las mejores calificaciones, tal vez lo peor es que no podía contar lo que le pasaba, temía ser tomado como un loco por "imaginar" semejantes cosas; se fue mejor a su salón pensando en lo sucedido ya que la hora de descanso había terminado, para su suerte el profesor no había llegado así solo entro y se sentó recargando su cabeza sobre la paleta de su escritorio, sus amigos y hermano al verlo se le acercaron para que les contara que le había dicho, pero suponían que debía ser algo malo por la actitud que traía

Joey: ¿Qué te dijo ese brujo malhumorado?- se expresó Joey ya que el prefecto Toriyama no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, Yami levanto la mirada.

Yami: me menciono nuevamente lo de la torre y me reprendió por no poner la suficiente atención en las clases y que si seguía así iba a suspenderme.

Tea: no puede hacer eso, sería totalmente injusto, eres el alumno con las más altas calificaciones.

Yami. Por lo que se ve a él no le importa eso.

Tristán: se ve que solo anda inventando maldades.

Yami: tengo que retomar mi ritmo de antes.

En esos momentos entro el profesor de historia, Yami hizo lo mejor que pudo para evitar distraerse por el cansancio que sentía, debía ser fuerte; así siguieron lo que restaba de clases hasta que estas finalizaron, todos se fueron excepto Yami, Yugi y los demás, se quedaron hablando al respecto.

Yugi: hermano porque mañana no faltas y vas a ver a un doctor para que te recete algo y puedas descansar, yo después te ayudo a ponerte al corriente.

Yami: sentado y volteando para otro lado.- no hare eso, no perderé un día de clases.

Tea: ¿Por qué? Mira estamos tratando de ayudarte y tu simplemente pones negativas.

Yami: volteando a ver a sus amigos.- porque ningún doctor puede ayudarme con lo que me pasa, aunque me diera algo para dormir siento que despertare aterrorizado, así ha sido en los últimos días y no quiero contarlo porque simplemente es algo que nadie en sus 5 sentidos creería, solo serviría para que crean que estoy loco.

Yugi: yo no creería eso de ti hermano, por favor ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué es lo que está atormentándote? Quiero ayudarte, no quiero verte alterado, enojado, triste, déjanos ayudarte.- dijo mientras sus ojos amenazaban con romper en llanto, al no saber que más hacer para que Yami confiara y se abriera.

Yami no supo que decir ante eso, no le gustaba ver sufrir a su hermanito mucho menos verlo llorar y que sufriera por su culpa, el llanto de Yugi era algo con lo que no podía.

Joey: puedes confiar en nosotros amigo.

Tristán: sea lo que sea vamos a comprenderte y apoyarte.

Tea: además si algo le afecta a uno le afecta a los demás, somos amigos y siempre estaremos unidos y apoyándote, no estás solo y no debes cargar con ese peso sea cual sea, estamos aquí para apoyarte (nota: estas palabras van para mis dos mejores amigas)

Dijo Tea mientras ponía su mano y los demás también en símbolo de amistad, solo faltaba la de Yami quien al final sonrío al sentir el apoyo de todos y solo al sentir ese sentimiento de amistad se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado, que podía contar lo que fuera y que sus amigos siempre estarían ahí para apoyarlo y puso también su mano con la de todos y se decidió a contar lo que tanto había estado molestándolo.

Yami: está bien les contare, la razón por la cual no puedo dormir y mucho menos descansar o estar tranquilo es porque cada noche he tenido pesadillas y siempre ha sido la misma, no me deja en paz, cada vez que intento dormir ese sueño se hace presente.

Tea: ¿de qué se trata ese sueño?

Yami: es horrible, estoy en un lugar oscuro y que tiene una escalera enorme yo subo por ella, los escalones rechinan por lo viejos que están y abro una puerta que está en la parte de arriba y ahí está el balanceándose en el aire, ahorcado, muerto, pero a pesar de que está muerto esa persona tiene sus ojos abiertos mirándome de un modo muy extraño, al tratar de salir de ahí no puedo la puerta se cierra y una nube de color negro me rodea consumiéndome por completo, es en esa parte en la que despierto totalmente aturdido, he estado con ese sueño desde la semana pasada.

Todos se quedaron asombrados por el relato, no querían ni imaginarse algo así, ahora entendían él porque del cansancio, si ese sueño siempre llega a perturbarlo es muy lógico que ya no se pueda dormir.

Tristán: ha de ser muy horrible soñar con algo así todas las noches.

Yami: si, y saben que es lo más extraño de esto, la torre que está en la escuela.

Joey: ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

Yami: al entrar ahí y ver con detenimiento el lugar me di cuenta que ese era el lugar que yo he estado soñando y arriba es donde está el.

Tea: un poco asustada.- no digas esas cosas.

Yami: chicos es enserio tienen que creerme.

Yugi: yo si te creo Yami y quiero apoyarte para que ya no sueñes eso.

Yami: gracias.

Dijo Yami acercándose a la ventana que daba la vista al patio trasero de la escuela viendo la torre, todo se estaba tornando muy misterioso, la pregunta era ¿Por qué había soñado con un lugar que jamás había visto por dentro? Sin saber que pronto descubriría la respuesta en esa semana y que en realidad no estarían no estarían solos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos espero que les guste este capítulo, todo se ira tornando más misterioso, y se descubrirá un gran secreto que se guarda entro de la torre, espero que les guste nos veremos en el 3 capitulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	3. la presencia de un espíritu

**Sueños y voces del más allá**

**Capítulo 3: la presencia de un espíritu**

Terminando la hora del castigo, los chicos se fueron a casa a descansar, al llegar el abuelo reprendió a sus nietos por su comportamiento en la escuela, ambos cenaron y se dirigieron a la habitación de Yami a seguir hablando del tema

Yugi: ¿Qué haremos con este asunto de la pesadilla?

Yami: quisiera saber, es mejor que intente guardar fuerzas, para mañana las voy a necesitar, voy a intentar dormir un poco antes de que ese sueño me perturbe otra vez.

Con esa pequeña platica ambos se fueron a descansar, el viento afuera comenzó a soplar de una manera extraña, esa noche no iba a ser diferente a las otras para Yami puesto que volvería a soñar con lo mismo pero esta vez trataría de ignorarla y tratar de reponer fuerza; en esta semana que estaría castigado iba a descubrir que ese sueño era algo más que eso, la noche paso sin más, el viento afuera soplando de una manera agresiva y con Yami soñando lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente ambos chicos se arreglaron y se pusieron en marcha hacia la escuela, al llegar sus amigos ya estaban ahí, entre todos comenzaron a hablar sobre el asunto del día anterior aprovechando que el profesor todavía no llegaba, mientras estaban en su plática entro al salón uno de los prefectos, la señorita Mayumi Kioyama, ella era la más querida de la escuela por su bondad y comprensión hacia los alumnos, se dirigió hacia el grupo de Yami.

Kioyama: chicos ¿es verdad que se quedaran aquí por las tardes toda la semana?

Tea: si eso dijo el prefecto Toriyama.

Kioyama: oh no, no puede hacer eso.

Joey: verdad que no, es injusto además yo tengo cosas que hacer por las tardes.

Tristán: si como hacerte tonto por las tardes.

Joey: enojado.- ¿y a ti quien te pregunto?

Kioyama: tranquilos chicos, intentare hablar con el.- en ese momento entro el profesor.

Profesor: señorita Kioyama buenos días.

Kioyama: buenos días, puede iniciar su clase con permiso.- con eso se dio inicio las clases y la prefecta Kioyama fue a hablar con el prefecto de ese grupo.

Kioyama: por favor no los obligue a quedarse aquí.

Toriyama: tiene muchas consideraciones con esos alumnos.

Kioyama: no lo que tengo es miedo, un miedo terrible de que aquello vuelva a ocurrir.

Kioyama: aquello fue un desafortunado accidente nada mas.- dijo mientras veía por la ventana.

Kioyama: no fue un accidente, nosotros lo provocamos, nosotros fuimos los responsables de aquella tragedia.

Toriyama: volteándose.- ya basta, no me gustan esta clase de escenas señorita, mis órdenes se cumplirán al pie de la letra.

Kioyama: está bien será como usted diga, solo le pido que me permita quedarme con los alumnos en la tarde.

Toriyama: está bien retírese que hay muchas cosas por hacer.

Kioyama: está bien solo espero que esta semana pase sin problemas y al final no tengamos nada que lamentar.- con esas palabras se retiró dejando al prefecto pensando en eso.

Paso el tiempo hasta la hora del receso, ya todos estaban en los comedores, la señorita Kioyama se acercó al grupo de Yami.

Kioyama: hola chicos hable con el prefecto de su grupo pero no pude conseguir nada, seguirán castigados, pero yo me quedare con ustedes por las tardes.- nadie dijo nada al menos no estarían solos con el prefecto Toriyama, tendrían buena compañía, la señorita Kioyama noto que Yami se notaba algo cansado.- ¿Qué te pasa Yami? te ves cansado.

Yami: lo que pasa es que no he podido dormir bien por las noches, es todo.

Joey: además el prefecto Toriyama lo amenazó con suspenderlo si seguía así, como últimamente no ha puesto atención a las clases.- en ese momento recibió una patada de parte de Yami dándole a entender que no debía decirlo.- oye ya entendí solo no me patees.

Kioyama: ¿es eso cierto?

Yami: si, no he puesto atención a las clases y eso fue lo que me dijo y estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para ya no distraerme y tomar mi ritmo de siempre.

Kioyama: yo lo sé, eres un excelente estudiante, te ayudare en ese aspecto, me retiro chicos los veré más tarde.- se va.

Tristán: ojala ella fuera nuestra prefecta de grupo.

Joey: si pero nos tocó tener a Toriyama.

Todos se quedaron platicando excepto Yami quien se mostraba ajeno a la conversación, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza pero era mejor no tratar de pensar en lo misteriosos que se habían vuelto los días anteriores; paso el tiempo y las clases dieron por terminadas solo se quedaron en la escuela Yami, Yugi y los demás, el prefecto Toriyama los puso a repasar los apuntes del día y luego se retiró ya que tenía unos asuntos que atender en su oficina al igual que la prefecta Kioyama así que los dejaron solos en el salón, todos decidieron y quisieron que Yami aprovechara para descansar ya que se notaba realmente fatigado por las actividades del día, en minutos que se había recargado en su pupitre se quedó dormido, paso un rato y todos después de repasar se pusieron a platicar; cuando Yami estaba en un profundo sueño de repente escucho la misma voz que lo llamaba, y afuera el viento comenzó a soplar como lo había hecho las noches anteriores, al escucharla abrió sus ojos de una sola vez, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta saliendo del salón, los demás lo vieron y supieron que tenían que detenerlo.

Tea: ¿A dónde ira?

Tristán: no lo sé pero es mejor detenerlo.

Joey: Yugi y yo iremos por él, es mejor que alguien se quede por si viene don gruñón.- Tea y Tristán asintieron y Yugi y Joey fueron tras Yami que solo caminaba.

Yami salió de la escuela para dirigirse a los patios traseros de la escuela seguido muy de cerca de Yugi y Joey.

Joey: ¿A dónde ira?

Yugi: no lo sé, parece que esta sonámbulo es mejor despertarlo y regresar antes de que nos vean.

Joey: si pero con cuidado he escuchado que se pueden morir.

Ambos se acercaron a Yami que se dirigía a la torre de la escuela y lo detuvieron con mucho cuidado.

Yugi: Yami hermano reacciona, vamos reacciona.

Y en ese instante Yami salió del trance en el que estaba poniendo una mano sobre su cara.

Yami: escuche una voz que me llamaba, aun puedo escucharla.- Yugi y Joey se quedaron atentos por si escuchaban algo pero nada.

Yugi: es solo el viento.- dijo al escuchar solo la manera en que el viento soplaba aquella noche.

Yami: no es una voz, me llamaba desde la torre.

Joey: vamos viejo solo fue una pesadilla además está cerrado.- en ese momento que volteo a la torre la puerta estaba abierta con el candado puesto a un lado.

Yami: ven alguien abrió para mí.

Joey: pues vamos a ver quién es.- cuando Joey se acercó para entrar la puerta se cierra asustándolo un poco y a Yugi.- fue solo el viento que cerró la puerta y nada más.

Yami: no aquí hay alguien.- subiendo la mirada.- miren allá.

Cuando Yugi y Joey voltearon a ver hacia arriba, estaba la figura de una persona mirándolos, Yugi y Joey se asustaron mucho al ver eso.

Yugi: vámonos.- Yugi y Joey se fueron corriendo pero no avanzaron mucho puesto que regresaron porque Yami se quedó, regresaron por él y se lo llevaron, corriendo esta vez los 3, Yami se detuvo por un momento volteando a ver y aquella misteriosa figura ya no estaba, después de eso siguió su camino.

Momentos después entraron los 3 a su salón agitados por correr, Tea y Tristán que se habían quedado preguntaron qué fue lo que paso, ellos comenzaron a relatar lo que había sucedido y la figura que habían visto por la ventana que se encontraba a lo alto de la torre.

Tea: ¿era feo?

Joey: no y tiene cabello corto, pero nos miraba de una manera muy extraña.

Tristán: ¿no se les pudo haber imaginado?

Yugi: ¿a los 3 al mismo tiempo? No lo creo.

Tea: ¿entonces que puede ser? Tiene que haber una explicación para eso.

Yami: para mí solo hay una, hay algo ahí que el prefecto Toriyama no quiere que sepamos, tal vez por eso prohibió entrar ahí.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando ver a ambos perfectos.

Toriyama: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Joey: nada solo estábamos platicando.

Toriyama: están aquí para repasar sus apuntes no para ponerse a platicar en 30 minutos ya se podrán retirar, así que es mejor que por ahora guarden sus cosas y esperen en silencio.- se retira solo quedándose la prefecta Kioyama.

Kioyama: en estos momentos es mejor que hagan caso, el prefecto Toriyama anda un poco molesto por algunos asuntos que le surgieron.

Paso el tiempo rápido y los alumnos por fin pudieron retirarse a sus hogares pensando en lo que había sucedido, el viento afuera soplaba fuerte, todos llegaron con bien a sus hogares, aunque la noche en si fue igual para Yami, el mismo sueño dejándolo pensativo y el hecho de porque se sentía atraído a la torre, pudo descansar pero por muy poco tiempo

A la mañana siguiente el viento parecía que no quería calmarse puesto que después de toda la noche continuo por la mañana, en esa mañana el profesor de literatura se ausento, el prefecto Toriyama no estando dispuesto a dejar una hora libre fue el mismo el que sustituyo al profesor impartiendo la clase, paso a un alumno para que leyera una novela, todos estaban poniendo atención excepto Joey y Tristán quienes platicaban en tono bajo y además Joey le mostraba una fotografía a Tristán, la cual era de el con su hermana Serenity, grave error el prefecto se dio cuenta.

Toriyama: ¡Sr. Wheeler!- al escuchar la voz Joey escondió la foto.- ¿me gustaría saber que lo distrae de la lectura?- acercándose a Joey.

Joey: con cara de no hice nada.- nada, no estaba distraído.

Toriyama: Deme eso que puso debajo de su libreta.

Joey: no es nada.

Toriyama: prefiere que lo tome yo.- Joey mejor prefirió darle la foto.- veo que atiende usted a su propia novela, la guardare y no espere que se la regrese.- se lleva la foto y da la orden de que la clase continúe dejando a Joey enojado.

Pasaron las clases de la primera hora dando inicio al receso, Joey salió junto con Tristán platicando.

Joey: ese bobo, me dieron ganas de golpearlo.

Tristán: realmente no pensé que le fueras a dar la foto.- en ese momentos son alcanzados por Yami, Yugi y Tea.

Yugi: Joey ¿estás bien? ¿De qué era la foto?

Joey: de mi último fin de semana con Serenity.

Yami: tú tienes la culpa, a quien se le ocurre mostrar algo así en clase en especial cuando el que da la clase es el prefecto, como él dijo ya no te la va a dar.

Joey: pues la va a tener por poco tiempo porque se la pienso quitar.

Tea: ¿Qué? Es oficial ya se desquicio.

Joey: nada de eso, sé que la guardara en su escritorio de su oficina, además él se la pasa por las tardes en la sala de maestros.

Tristán: y yo que te lo creo, en qué momento se supone que vas a hacer eso.

Joey: hoy por la tarde, para estar seguro de que lo veras.- Joey se retira en sus palabras se veía seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

Pasadas las horas de clase por la tarde, en cuanto el prefecto dejo su oficina Joey se preparaba para lo que iba a hacer, ya que era mejor hacerlo en la tarde antes de que oscureciera.

Tristán: hoy en la mañana estaba muy decidido.

Joey: y lo sigo estando ¿alguien me acompaña?

Yami: no vallas es muy arriesgado.

Joey: cuídense hasta que regrese.- sale del salón.

Joey salió del salón recorriendo los pasillos con mucho cuidado para no ser visto, los pasillos por alguna extraña razón estaban oscuros y el viento afuera comenzó a soplar, al llegar la prefectura estaba sin llave, empezó a revisar en los cajones del escritorio hasta que encontró lo que quería, al recoger la fotografía vio que había otra al parecer de un alumno por el uniforme que llevaba puesto, aquella foto le dio curiosidad y al verla mejor le pareció como si ya lo hubiera visto antes y decidió llevársela también, dejo todo tal como estaba y salió rápidamente de la prefectura dirigiéndose al salón de clase, donde sus amigos lo esperaban impacientes ya que si era sorprendido le podría ir muy mal, minutos después Joey ya estaba de regreso, todos se alegraron al verlo.

Tea: nos tenías preocupados.

Yugi: ¿la encontraste?

Joey: si y también encontré algo mas.- acercándose a Yami.- ¿has visto alguna vez este rostro?- dándole la foto.

Yami: viendo la foto.- es el, el de mis sueños

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la forma en que se estaba desarrollando todo, 10 minutos después entro la prefecta Kioyama para ver como estaban, Joey no pudo con la culpa así que decidió confesarle lo que había hecho entregándole las fotos.

Kioyama: con las fotos en la mano.- no sé qué decir ni que pensar de lo que has hecho, esto es casi un delito.

Joey: yo solo quería recuperar la fotografía de mi hermana.

Kioyama: no hay excusa para esto, solo de pensar lo que el haría.

Joey: ¿se lo va a decir?

Kioyama: no y solo porque has tenido la honradez de decírmelo, pero quiero que me prometas que nunca volverás a hacer una cosa semejante.

Joey: se lo prometo señorita.- ya tranquilo de que la prefecta lo apoyaba.

Kioyama: tranquilo, vamos a olvidar todo como si nunca hubiera pasado, voy a devolver las fotografías y no quiero que nadie diga nada.- se dirige a la salida.

Yami: ¿usted si sabe quién es él? Pregunto Yami recargado en el marco de la puerta junto con Yugi.

Kioyama: claro es un antiguo estudiante Kyle Ferrán.

Yami: pero está muerto.

Kioyama: bajando la mirada.- si ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Yami: porque es la misma persona que yo he estado soñando ahorcado en la torre.

Kioyama: sorprendida.- no digas tonterías, no quiero hablar más de esto.- sale del salón.

Yugi: le sorprendió que le dijeras eso hermano.

Yami: si pero ahora sé que es verdad, Kyle por alguna razón ha vuelto.

La prefecta estaba en la oficina del prefecto Toriyama, afortunadamente el todavía no se encontraba ahí, estaba guardando las fotos en su lugar, cuando termino la puerta se abrió y ella se asustó al verlo entrar.

Toriyama: señorita ¿Qué hace aquí?

Kioyama: estaba buscando mis pruebas, temía haberlas dejado en otro lugar.

Toriyama: está usted muy nerviosa.

Kioyama: si es que me sorprendió su llegada, con su permiso iré a mi oficina.- sale por la puerta, el prefecto ya no pregunto más puesto que le creyó.

Pero la mente de la prefecta todavía había una cosa que no tenía explicación ¿Cómo era posible que Yami supiera que ese alumno estaba muerto? La verdad era que no quería creer lo que dijo pero empezaba a convencerse de que no era buena idea que los alumnos siguieran ahí, las sorpresas del día aún no habían terminado, todavía faltaba para que los alumnos se fueran a sus hogares, también Yami se preguntaba ¿Por qué siempre se dirigía a él y a nadie más? Muy pronto descubriría la respuesta a esa pregunta, Yami ya sabía algo con certeza: no estaban solos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos he aquí el tercer capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste, en el siguiente capítulo les tocara saber porque está ahí el espíritu de ese estudiante, sin más que decir me despido, nos vemos en el capítulo 4. Sayonara

DarkYami Motou


	4. la tragedia

**Sueños y voces del más allá**

**Capítulo 4: La tragedia**

En esa tarde todavía faltaba un par de sorpresas más antes de que se pudieran retirar, la señorita Kioyama había estado con ellos ayudándolos a repasar luego tuvo que salir ya que el prefecto Toriyama la había llamado para arreglar algunos asuntos dejándolos solos nuevamente, en esa tarde comenzó a llover y el viento soplaba y silbaba de una manera bastante extraña haciendo ver tétrico el panorama.

Los chicos habían estado platicando ya que la lluvia acompañada de relámpagos no había querido calmarse, mientras tanto se decidieron a tener un duelo para matar tiempo entre Yami y Joey el cual era emocionante ya que ambos mostraban buenas jugadas, mientras estaban en ese asunto una de las ventanas se abrió de repente haciendo que entrara el aire frío.

Tea: yo cierro la ventana.

Se ofreció pero al acercarse para cerrarla vio algo que la asusto, la figura extraña del alumno de la fotografía observándolos con una mirada vacía y fría, Tea al ver eso dio un grito para después desmayarse, los demás también lo vieron, se acercaron a Tea para ver cómo estaba y al ver nuevamente a la ventana aquella figura ya no estaba, tomaron a Tea y la sentaron en uno de los asientos esperando a que reaccionara.

Minutos después reacciono asustada por lo que había visto y volteando a ver a la ventana que seguía abierta y entrando el viento en su singular silbido ya no había nadie, Yami se decido ir a cerrar la ventana y al hacerlo volteo su mirada hacia abajo, puesto que el salón estaba en el segundo piso, la extraña figura estaba ahí observándolo y al parecer estaba moviendo sus labios, Yami se quedó ahí como hipnotizado por la mirada de aquel ser, puesto que no reaccionaba Yugi se acercó y también lo vio pero el cerro con rapidez la ventana y jalo a Yami alejándolo de la ventana quien salió de su trance en cuanto fue alejado de la ventana.

Todos estaban asustados por lo que había pasado, se suponía que el de la foto ya estaba muerto, entonces porque lo vieron, era algo que no comprendían, después ambos prefectos entraron, el prefecto Toriyama les dijo que ya podían irse ya que la lluvia por fin había parado su marcha y también comenzaba ya a anochecer, él se retiró pero la prefecta noto que algo pasaba y les pregunto qué era lo que sucedía, ellos le contaron lo que había sucedido y ella no lo podía creer.

Kioyama: no es que eso no es posible, tuvieron que haberlo imaginado.

Joey: no señorita era mismo chico de la foto.

Tristán: pero usted dijo que él estaba muerto ¿Cómo es posible que lo hayamos visto?

Ya no tenía opción más que decirles la verdad.

Kioyama: es mejor que lo sepan de una vez, él se suicidó.

Yugi: ¿aquí?- Pregunto impresionado.

Kioyama: fue una locura, hace 5 años Toriyama lo había castigado así como ustedes.

Joey: ya me lo imaginaba tenía que ser culpa de ese brujo amargado.

Kioyama: basta no quiero volver a escuchar que digas una cosa como esa, es una vergüenza que muchachos como ustedes….- Yami interrumpió las palabras de la prefecta.

Yami: ¿solo porque lo castigaron se mató?- se imaginaba que ese era el motivo.

Kioyama: Kyle había sufrido mucho, solo tenía a su madre una mujer que siempre se sacrificó y trabajo duro para que el estudiara, el padre los había abandonado cuando él era pequeño, no tenía otra familia más que ella, en esos días la señora enfermo.

Tristán: ¿y ni así le levantaron el castigo? – sorprendido.

Kioyama: no le creímos, una tarde llegó la noticia de que la señora había muerto.

Tea: pobre ¿y qué hizo?

Kioyama: se encerró en uno de los salones llorando de un modo angustioso, al día siguiente lo encontramos en lo alto de la torre, muerto.- todos estaban sorprendidos por el relato.

Yugi: díganos ¿Cómo era?

Kioyama: con una leve sonrisa al recordarlo.- era el mejor alumno que he tenido, un niño inteligente y bueno, tenía una memoria asombrosa y tocaba el piano maravillosamente, le encantaban las rosas porque esa era la flor favorita de su madre.

Yami: Kyle ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?- dijo en un tono suave que nadie escucho lo que dijo.

Kioyama: es mejor que nos vayamos, ya está oscuro, descansen.

Tea: creo que después de esto tendré miles de pesadillas.

Ya todos habían salido cada uno camino a su casa, habían sido bastantes las sorpresas de ese día, los hermanos Moto solo caminaban a su casa sin hablar de nada al respecto, Yugi se notaba preocupado y triste, aquella historia en verdad lo había impactado, como Kyle en un momento perdió a su única familia, se imaginaba el dolor tan grande que debió sentir en ese momento y tal vez un dolor tan insoportable que lo llevo a quitarse la vida, Yami se percató de aquella tristeza y decidió romper el silencio.

Yami: Yugi ¿Qué te pasa?

Yugi: es solo que me quede pensando en lo que nos contó la señorita Kioyama, puedo imaginar lo que Kyle sintió al perder a su única familia, hermano tengo mucho miedo.

Yami: no temas, nada te va a pasar, yo me encargare que nada te pase.

Yugi: pero mi miedo no es por mí, es más por ti hermano.

Yami: ¿por mí?

Yugi: piénsalo, lo más seguro es que quiere algo de ti, estoy seguro que por eso hace que sueñes esas cosas y solo tú lo puedes escuchar, por favor hermano no vayas a la escuela mañana, es mejor que no vayas por ahora, hasta que él se vaya, no quiero que te pase nada.- decía Yugi de una forma desesperada en eso Yami le tapa la boca por un momento para que ya no siguiera hablando.

Yami: tienes que calmarte, estas demasiado nervioso, por ahora olvida aquel relato, olvida lo que sucedió hoy y no te preocupes por mí que yo estaré bien nada malo me va a pasar, tranquilízate, no quiero que te pongas así, no me gusta verte triste y mucho menos si es por mi causa.

Esas fueron las palabras de Yami, debía admitir que también le atemorizaba aquella situación y el relato lo impacto mucho, pero no iba a mostrar miedo y mucho menos si su hermanito estaba asustado, debía mostrar fortaleza y transmitirle un poco de esa fuerza a Yugi quien solo abrazo a Yami con mucha fuerza y Yami correspondió el abrazo, por el miedo que sentía Yugi empezó a derramar lágrimas mientras abrazaba a Yami, en el camino a casa Yugi no soltó a Yami, se aferró mucho a él, solo quería sentirse protegido y en los brazos de su hermano mayor lograba conseguir paz porque Yami de alguna manera alejaba sus temores, solo soltó a Yami hasta que llegaron a su casa, cenaron y se fueron a tratar de descansar para tener fuerza para el día siguiente, sin saberlo el día siguiente por la tarde se convertiría en una tarde de llanto, tristeza y dolor.

Al día siguiente todos estaba en clases, salió por un momento de su oficina la prefecta, no había podido olvidar lo del día anterior y dio una caminata por la escuela hasta llegar a los patios traseros de esta, necesitaba pensar, el jardinero estaba trabajando cerca y la vio pensativa y se decidió hablarle en ese día el viento comenzó a soplar y silbar desde temprano de la manera más extraña, más aun que en los días anteriores.

Jardinero: señorita ¿Qué le ocurre?

Kioyama: solo me quede pensando en algunas cosas, señor ¿recuerda usted a Kyle?

Jardinero: claro, el pobrecito niño como podría olvidarlo.

Kioyama: ha ocurrido algo inexplicable, los alumnos que se quedaron castigados aquí aseguran haberlo visto.- noto que el jardinero no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo.- no parece sorprendido por lo que le acabo de decir.

Jardinero: no señorita ¿Quién sabe qué es lo que pasa después de la muerte? Que nos obliga a volver y vagar por este mundo.

Kioyama: ¿usted cree en fantasmas?

Jardinero: no ¿Cómo podría ser el pobrecito niño un fantasma? Con esos ojos tan llenos de amargura y tristeza.

Kioyama: ¿usted lo ha visto?- estaba sorprendida.

Jardinero: si ¿usted no?

Kioyama: aún más sorprendida y haciéndose un paso para atrás.- ¿Cómo podría verlo? El está muerto

Jardinero: pero aun esta entre nosotros, tal vez está buscando algo.

Kioyama: eso no es posible, simplemente no lo es.

Jardinero: déjeme decirle algo ¿recuerda cómo soplaba el viento la tarde en que lo encontramos muerto?

Kioyama: si, como en este día.

Jardinero: cada vez que lo escucho silbar así, sé que él ha vuelto, parece que el viento lo presiente.- la prefecta comenzaba a temer mucho por lo dicho por el jardinero.

Kioyama: siga con su trabajo, lamento haberlo molestado.- dijo en un tono ligeramente molesto.

Jardinero: señorita no se enoje conmigo, le he dicho la verdad.

Kioyama: está bien solo siga con su trabajo.

La prefecta dio marcha de regreso a su oficina, el viento desde temprano soplaba de una manera cada vez más extraña, el miedo poco a poco se fue apoderando de la prefecta, tanto que mejor corrió hacia su oficina, ya adentrándose a la escuela por los pasillos, de ahí decidió mejor caminar, al ir pasando por una de las ventanas vio algo de reojo y se detuvo a ver mejor y vio lo que nuca creyó ver, vio la figura de Kyle parado afuera observando de una manera que emanaba tristeza en su ser, ella quedo asombrada, no podía creerlo a pesar que lo estaba viendo, solo entonces no le quedaba duda alguna, Kyle estaba ahí y no se sabía el porqué de su regreso, sabía que los alumnos que se quedaban ahí no debían permanecer en la escuela por la tarde o podría pasar algo de lo que después se pudieran arrepentir. En ese mismo instante fue a hablar con el prefecto de grupo de los chicos, al llegar a su oficina toco la puerta y el dio el pase, él trabajaba en la computadora.

Toriyama: señorita ¿Qué se le ofrece?- dejando por un momento lo que hacía.

Kioyama: quería pedirle que deje a los alumnos irse a la hora normal.

Toriyama: no tendremos esa discusión de nuevo, se lo dije antes y la respuesta seguirá siendo la misma no ¿Por qué el interés en eso?

Kioyama: ¿recuerda a Kyle?

Toriyama: él es algo que jamás podré olvidar.

Kioyama: no es como decírselo pero él ha regresado.

Toriyama: no diga tonterías, Kyle está muerto.

Kioyama: lo sé y tampoco quería creerlo pero lo vi me entiende yo lo vi.

Toriyama: por supuesto, por supuesto y si yo empiezo a escuchar sobre el terminare por verlo también.- dijo totalmente incrédulo.

Kioyama: está bien no me crea pero por piedad aleje a los alumnos de aquí antes de que ocurra una desgracia.

Toriyama: señorita a usted no puedo tratarla como a una alumna pero si lo desea puede irse esta tarde en su hora de salida normal, yo me basto solo para mantener la disciplina con los alumnos y si eso es todo tengo cosas que hacer y estoy seguro que usted también, hay que preparar todo para la semana de exámenes.- se volvió a dedicar a lo que estaba haciendo.

Supo que no haría cambiar de opinión al prefecto Toriyama, solo podía rezar para que nada malo ocurriera.

Paso el día sin que pasara otra cosa, todos los alumnos se fueron a descansar a sus casas excepto a los que les tocaba quedarse ahí, ninguno de ellos quería quedarse por lo que habían descubierto, la prefecta se quedó con ellos para asegurarse que nada pasara, ella les dio unas clases extras, repasaron lo del día y les resolvía las dudas que pudieran tener de algunas de las materias, Yami ya se notaba cansado, después de saber el porqué de su cansancio la prefecta dejo que descansara por un rato.

Al parecer ese día iba a terminar bien sin ningún percance, el prefecto entro al salón y llamo a la señorita Kioyama para que le ayudara ya que según el trataba con jóvenes que se sabían comportar y no con niños y es por eso que los dejaba solos ya que no tenía por qué supervisarlos ya que en esos días los prefectos tenían mucho trabajo ya que se avecinaban los exámenes, la señorita antes de irse les dijo que no salieran y que esperaran a que se llegara la hora de la salida para ellos.

Paso un buen rato desde que la prefecta se había ido a atender sus obligaciones entre todos platicaban, afuera el viento soplaba y silbaba con más fuerza que antes, Yami se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, Yugi lo detuvo antes de que pudiera salir.

Yugi: espera Yami ¿A dónde vas?

Yami: solo iré al sanitario.

Yugi: yo te acompaño.

Yami: no exageres que no me tardare.

Tea: Yugi tiene razón alguien debería de acompañarte, ahora menos que nunca debes andar solo.

Yami: no se preocupen que no me voy a tardar.- sale del salón.

Tiempo después ya estaba lavándose las manos, escucho la misma voz que siempre lo llamaba pero esta vez tuvo un efecto diferente, primero reacciono asustado pero después era como si esa voz lo hipnotizara ya que salió de ahí y se dirigió a la salida y no al salón.

Al ir caminando cruzo los pasillos y salió dirigiéndose a los patios traseros directo hacia la torre, el viento no dejaba de silbar, mientras tanto Yugi esperaba con mucha impaciencia el regreso de su hermano mayor, sus amigos querían tranquilizarlo pero eso no sucedería hasta que Yugi viera a Yami.

Yugi: suficiente iré a buscarlo.

Joey: vamos viejo cálmate, Yami sabe cuidarse solo, estoy seguro que nada le pasara.

Yugi: claro que no me calmare, ese espíritu tiene un interés especial en mi hermano y estaré tranquilo hasta que lo vea, el haría lo mismo si yo estuviera en su situación.

Tea: Yugi tiene razón tenemos que ir a buscarlo.

Tristán: entonces que esperamos, vamos.

Todos salieron a buscarlo, llegaron al sanitario pero Yami no estaba ahí, lo buscaron por todas partes y nada, se les ocurrió que tal vez pudiera estar en la torre y se dirigieron ahí.

Mientras tanto Yami había llegado a la torre y al estar frente a ella el candado cayo y la puerta se abrió y el entro, parecía estar en trance, al entrar subió por las escaleras y llego a una puerta de color rojo en la parte superior, al estar ahí Yami salió de su trance.

Yami: ¿Dónde estoy?- se quedó mirando el lugar dándose cuenta que ya no estaba dentro del edificio de la escuela.- un momento esta es la torre ¿Cómo rayos llegue aquí?; Kyle ¿eres tú? ¿Qué quieres conmigo que no me dejas en paz?- dijo eso al suponer que había sido llevado ahí por el espíritu de Kyle, en eso se abrió la puerta- ¿quieres que entre?

Se animó a entrar a esa pequeña habitación pero no se distinguía mucho lo que había adentro ya que estaba oscuro, se acercó a la ventanita que estaba en la torre y pensó que fue un error haber entrado ahí, ya que lo veía bien ese lugar no le gustaba para nada, entonces escucho un ruido y volteo a ver pero no se distinguió lo que era, de la nada salió un relámpago iluminando el lugar y dejando ver lo que era, un cuerpo colgado de una persona muerta.

Al ver eso le causó mucha impresión y se asustó mucho, lo recordaba era como la primera noche en que empezó a tener las pesadillas, era como cuando vio el cuerpo balanceante a los pies de su cama, fue retrocediendo poco a poco hasta salir de ahí y se recargo en el barandal pero este por lo viejo que era no aguanto su peso rompiéndose y haciéndolo caer, Yami grito mientras caía.

El grito fue escuchado perfectamente por los prefectos quienes se dirigieron a ver qué fue lo que lo origino y también fue escuchado por Yugi y los demás.

Tea: ese grito, vino de la torre.

Yugi: es la voz de mi hermano, deprisa.

Los 4 corrieron y al poco tiempo llegaron a la torre, entraron a ella solo para encontrarse con la peor escena de todas, Yami tirado en el piso, todos quedaron tan impresionados que no se podían mover, Yugi entristeció y se acercó lentamente a su hermano Yami y se arrodillo frente a él.

Yugi: Yami por favor háblame.- dijo con un tono lleno de tristeza y sus ojos habían formado lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Yami: Yu…gi.- Yugi abrió sus ojos en impresión y se alegraba que su hermano estuviera con vida lamentablemente eso no sería por mucho tiempo.

Yugi: tranquilo Yami te vamos a ayudar y te pondrás bien solo resiste.- las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Yami: no llores… por mi.- hablaba pausadamente por las pocas fuerzas que tenía.- recuerda que… aunque ya no… me veas… siempre estaré….contigo… de tu corazón no me iré.- eso sonó como a una despedida, no podía ser cierto que Yami se estuviera despidiendo de él, las lágrimas se incrementaron.- siempre estarás… en mi corazón.

Yugi: no digas esas cosas, te vas a poner bien.- Yami alzo su mano con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para limpiar las lágrimas de Yugi.

Yami: te… quiero mucho… her… ma… no.- al ir diciendo esas últimas palabras cerro sus ojos lentamente, Yugi iba a tomar la mano que estaba limpiándole sus lágrimas cuando esta cayó al suelo, sin vida.

Al ver que la mano de Yami cayó al piso, sintió como si le hubieran clavado mil cuchillos a su corazón, las lágrimas en su rostro se incrementaron y salían en grandes caminos, su respiración se detuvo por un momento para luego reaccionar y empezar a mover el cuerpo de su hermano, pero era inútil, lo sabía solo que no quería aceptarlo, sus amigos entristecieron y rompieron en llanto también

Yugi: ¡YAMI POR FAVOR DESPIERTA! ¡NO ME DEJES, SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ! ¡DESPIERTA!

Gritaba y movía el cuerpo de Yami con mucha desesperación, quería pensar que lo que estaba viviendo era una pesadilla de la cual quería despertar pero era inútil.

Tea: Yugi cálmate.- pero ni ella misma podía calmarse.

Yugi: ¡NO QUIERO! ¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUE? ¡EL NO TE HABIA HECHO NADA KYLE! ¡NO TENIAS NINGUN DERECHO DE HACERLE ESTO A YAMI! ¡REGRESAME A MI HERMANO! ¡LO QUIERO DE VUELTA!

Grito en medio de su desesperación, tristeza y enojo, en ese momento entraron los prefectos y vieron la escena tan deprimente que se mostraba ante ellos, el prefecto Toriyama se acercó para revisarlo y ver si estaba con vida pero con tristeza vio todo lo contrario.

Kioyama: llamare a un doctor.

Toriyama: ya no es necesario señorita, está muerto.

Ella entristeció ante lo que dijo el prefecto, no podía ser cierto que la misma desgracia de hace 5 años se haya vuelto a repetir, otra vida inocente perdida, Yugi seguía llorando a un lado del cuerpo de Yami; Joey, Tea y Tristán se acercaron a Yugi para intentar consolarlo pero ellos mismos estaban muy tristes por la pérdida de un amigo tan cercano como Yami, afuera el viento no dejaba de soplar era como si también estuviera triste por aquella perdida, esa era una tarde muy triste y trágica, ahora había que dar aviso a la familia de Yami y Yugi, Yugi quería de vuelta a Yami pero eso ya no podía ser y ahora en el corazón de Yugi había una herida muy grande que tal vez ni el tiempo podría curar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos, espero que esta historia les esté gustando, Yami se murió T.T en esa parte hasta yo llore al imaginármela jejejeje, sobre una pregunta que me hizo una chica llamada Azula1991 de que si Yami era un médium o algo así la respuesta es no, Yami no es un médium solo fue escogido por el espíritu de Kyle y nada más y en el siguiente capítulo se verá para que realmente lo quería Kyle, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, me despido sin más que decir. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	5. un extraño retorno a la vida

**Sueños y voces del mas allá**

**Capitulo 5: un extraño retorno a la vida**

El prefecto había dado el aviso al abuelo de Yami y Yugi sobre lo que había sucedido y al enterarse salió de inmediatamente camino a la escuela, habían llevado el cuerpo hacia la enfermería ya que ahí era el único lugar donde podían ponerlo, encima del cuerpo habían puesto una sabana blanca, Yugi no dejo ni un solo instante el cuerpo de su hermano mayor así que solo se quedo llorando, no había podido tranquilizarse en todo aquel rato, las lagrimas salían inevitablemente de sus ojos y el dolor en su corazón era muy fuerte y en su mente la constante pregunta que se había hecho desde que ocurrió aquella desgracia ¿Por qué? era lo que quería saber ¿Por qué aquel espíritu escogió a Yami para ese destino? El no lo merecía, había sido algo tan injusto y por mas vueltas que dará no daba con la respuesta a su pregunta, mientras sus amigos esperaban afuera sabían que Yugi quería estar a solas con el cuerpo de Yami y ellos también sufrían por la perdida de su gran amigo.

En 15 minutos llego el abuelo preguntando y reclamando ya que en ese momento estaba enojado y era algo totalmente comprensible.

Abuelo: ¿Qué fue lo que paso con mi nieto?

Toriyama: señor Moto su nieto tuvo un accidente que lamentablemente le costo la vida.

Abuelo: ¿Cómo es posible que ustedes estén aquí y dejaran que esto pasara? ¿Dónde esta Yugi?

Toriyama: el esta en la enfermería, ahí pusimos el cuerpo de Yami, esta con los otros chicos en verdad lamento su perdida.

Abuelo: no ha empezado a lamentarlo créame que usted pagara caro por la vida de mi nieto.- dijo amenazante.

Kioyama: no es necesario llegar a las amenazas.

Toriyama: déjelo señorita, el tiene razón y acepto toda la responsabilidad de lo sucedido, pero vamos a la enfermería, su otro nieto lo necesita.

Los 3 fueron a la enfermería donde se encontraron a los chicos, Yugi al ver a su abuelo lo abrazo, ahora solo eran ellos dos, el abuelo dedico una oración en despedida para Yami y después salió de la enfermería junto con Yugi y los demás, la prefecta le pidió si podían esperar en uno de los salones que todavía había cosas que hablar, así que Yugi con sus amigos que también le dieron un ultimo adiós a Yami se dirigieron a uno de los salones acompañados por el abuelo, los prefectos también querían decirle adiós a Yami.

Kioyama: al parecer el señor Moto ya se calmo, en momentos podremos hablar con el.

Toriyama: es comprensible su enojo y tiene razón se suponía que yo debía estar ahí para cuidarlos.

Kioyama: no se atormente señor no fue su culpa.- dijo en un tono comprensivo.

Toriyama: señorita le agradezco que no me haya hecho ningún reproche, usted me lo advirtió y yo no quise hacerle caso, yo soy el único responsable.

Kioyama: no diga eso, fue un accidente.

Toriyama: como el otro ¿verdad? ya no puedo hacer nada mas que decirle adiós, pero me gustaría hacerlo a solas, ande vaya con los muchachos, tranquilícelos yo quiero rezar un rato a su lado.

Kioyama: como usted ordene.

La señorita Kioyama se retiro hacia donde estaban los demás y el prefecto entro a la enfermería pero al momento de entrar las luces se apagaron oscureciendo un poco el lugar, aun así el prefecto se acerco a donde estaba el cuerpo de Yami y por un momento quito la sabana para ver el rostro de Yami que tenia sus ojos cerrados y volvió a taparlo con la sabana.

Toriyama: Yami por favor perdóname.

Al decir esas palabras se puso de rodillas y empezó a hacer una oración, hubo un momento de silencio cuando algo inexplicable paso, mientras estaba en su oración bajo la sabana empezó a haber movimiento hasta que la mano de Yami cayo justo enfrente del prefecto quien al verla se levanto un poco sorprendido y volteo a ver donde estaba el cuerpo y con algo de duda volvió a destapar a Yami pero esta vez el tenia los ojos abiertos, se sorprendió mucho al ver eso dejándolo con la boca abierta.

Yami: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente y se sentaba.

Toriyama: Yami estas vivo ¡estas vivo!- le dio un abrazo que no fue correspondido en alegría que le daba al verlo "vivo".- espera aquí iré a avisarles a los demás.- va en camino hacia la puerta y se detiene un momento volteando a ver a Yami.- vivo.- esa palabra fue lo único que dijo y se va a avisar a los demás de la buena noticia.

Yami: vivo.- al terminar de pronunciar esa palabra las ventanas de la enfermería se abrieron dejando entrar al viento que soplaba muy fuerte y silbaba de una manera en que hacia tétrica aquella tarde y las luces se encendían y apagaban, mostrando la sombra de Yami solo que esta tenia una forma muy diferente

El prefecto llego agitado puesto que había corrido desde la enfermería, la prefecta había estado hablando con el señor Moto que solo reclamaba cuando el prefecto entro agitado.

Kioyama: ¿Por qué viene tan agitado?

Toriyama: señorita el esta vivo, Yami esta vivo.- todos se sorprendieron por lo dicho.

Kioyama: eso no es posible usted lo reviso, no respiraba ni tenia pulso.

Toriyama: lo se señorita pero créame esta vivo, yo lo vi moverse.

Sin avisar Yugi salió corriendo rumbo a la enfermería para comprobar lo dicho y asegurarse que no se trataba de una broma cruel, los demás también lo siguieron.

Al llegar sus ojos se abrieron en impresión y se iluminaron en alegría, poco a poco una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, no lo podía creer su hermano mayor estaba "vivo" corrió a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, lloraba pero esta vez de alegría, pero al momento del abrazo Yami no lo correspondió solo miraba hacia la pared, algo en el había cambiado.

Yugi: Yami que bueno que estas vivo, pensé que te había perdido.- Yami no respondió, en ese momento entraron los demás que también se impresionaron pero les daba alegría verlo bien.

Abuelo: Yami que bien que estés con vida, me asuste mucho cuando me dijeron que habías muerto.- Yami simplemente no contesto.

Joey: que bueno que no moriste, nos diste un buen susto.

Tristán: es bueno saber que solo fue un desmayo.

Tea: Yami ¿Te pasa algo? Estas muy callado.- pregunto ya que noto que Yami no reaccionaba pero en ese momento si contesto.

Yami: estoy bien.

En ese momento volteo a ver a los demás, su voz no denotaba ninguna emoción y sus ojos parecían estar muertos, no tenían brillo alguno, nadie se dio cuanta de eso.

Toriyama: realmente es un verdadero milagro, es mejor que veas a un doctor para estar seguros que no haya ninguna consecuencia, chicos, es mejor que se retiren, mañana que era el último día de su castigo ya no es necesario que lo cumplan.- los alumnos se alegraron por eso.

Cada uno fue a descansar también estando aliviados de que su amigo solo se haya "desmayado" y que no pasara nada mas, sin saber que la realidad era otra, al llegar a casa el señor Moto llamo a un doctor que llego rápido y examino a Yami, todo parecía estar normal, a Yugi le alegraba que su hermano estuviera con "vida" pero le extrañaba algo, que su hermano haya caído de una altura bastante considerable y no tuviera ni un hueso roto, eso si era extraño pero no importaba, lo importante es que estaba bien, el doctor termino de examinarlo y no encontró nada anormal, pero eso iba a cambiar.

Era de noche y el viento soplaba fuertemente, Yugi se encontraba dormido en su cama cuando lo despertó un llanto, este se escuchaba con eco como si viniera de lejos, se paro y salió de su habitación para ver que lo provocaba, la casa se veía oscura, al bajar por los escalones el llanto ceso y se dio cuenta que la puerta del frente estaba abierta, se dirigió a cerrarla y se dio cuenta que Yami estaba parado afuera en el aire frio, fue a donde estaba el.

Yugi: Yami ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Te puedes enfermar.- pero Yami no contesto, Yugi se paro a su lado para notar que el derramaba lagrimas, Yami estaba llorando.- ¿Por qué estas llorando?- siguió sin contestar, parecía que Yami no escuchaba, lo único que hizo fue dar media vuelta y volver a meterse a la casa, dejando a Yugi muy confundido por su actitud, Yugi también se metió y nada mas pero seguía confundido por la actitud de su hermano.

A la mañana siguiente era momento de alistarse para la escuela, cuando Yugi bajo Yami ya estaba ahí listo con sus cosas, cuando Yugi le dio los buenos días Yami nuevamente no le contesto, esa situación comenzaba a desesperar a Yugi, el se acerco a Yami para hablar con el, sus mechones rubios le tapaban sus ojos y parecía estar hablando ya que movía sus labios pero por lo bajo de su tono no se distinguía lo que decía.

Yugi: Yami ¿Qué pasa contigo? Desde tu caída estas muy callado y te comportas de una manera diferente, se ve que la caída te afecto mucho, si algo esta molestándote o te sientes mal no tienes porque guardártelo, sabes que yo te voy a apoyar y te voy a ayudar.

Yami: tu no me puedes ayudar.- en su voz no había ninguna emoción.

Yugi: ¿a que te refieres con eso?

Yami bajo la cabeza, en ese momento bajo el abuelo dando los buenos días, recibiendo respuesta de parte de Yugi y no de Yami.

Abuelo: Yami se que no te gusta faltar a la escuela pero será mejor que te quedes hoy para que descanses, será mejor que no nos arriesguemos con tu salud.- la respuesta a eso fue tomar sus cosas e irse sin decir ni una sola palabra, Yugi se despidió y dijo que lo vigilaría así que también salió para alcanzarlo y así fue, en todo el camino solo fue silencio.

Llegando a la escuela ambos se dirigieron a su salón, Yami se dirigió a su asiento junto a la ventana, puso sus cosas y se dedico a ver por la ventana, minutos después llegaron Tea, Tristán y Joey, después de dar los buenos días Yugi les explico que Yami había estado comportándose de una manera muy extraña, cuando voltearon a ver a Yami notaron que el apretaba sus puños con fuerza mientras veía por la ventana, Joey se acerco a el.

Joey: ¿Qué vez amigo?

Yami: nada.- pero Joey no le creyó y volteo a ver, lo que Yami estaba viendo era al prefecto Toriyama hablar con un maestro, Yami lo miraba de una manera fija.

Joey: a si es el brujo amargado, no tienes porque quedarte viéndolo mejor ven con nosotros a platicar.

Yami: no quiero.

Joey: vamos, ven.- le dijo Joey insistente, al momento en que Joey puso su mano sobre el hombro de Yami y este volteo a verlo pero su mirada era muy diferente, se mostraba fría y sin vida, con su mirada le dijo que lo soltara, su mirada era tan fría que sorprendió mucho a Joey que mejor se retiro con los demás y Yami se dedico a ver por la ventana otra vez pero el prefecto ya no estaba.

Joey: tienes razón Yugi esta muy cambiado, nunca había visto esa frialdad en sus ojos.

Tea: se ve que el golpe que recibió por la caída le afecto mucho.

Tristán: hubiera sido mejor que se quedara a descansar.

Yugi: si pero solo se salió así y no pude detenerlo, parece que el ya no escucha a nadie.

En ese momento entro el profesor y comenzaron las clases, transcurrían las clases pero algo curioso paso, Yami parecía distraerse con mucha facilidad y cada vez que un profesor le preguntaba algo sobre la clase por estar distraído, mostraba un conocimiento que antes no tenía, eso dejaba sorprendido a todos y mas a los que lo conocían, con el toque del timbre llego la hora del almuerzo, todos salieron pero Yami se quedo sentado viendo la ventana, sus amigos se acercaron para ver si los acompañaba pero el no les contesto ya que estaba muy concentrado en ver hacia la ventana.

Tristán: oye Yami ¿nos acompañas a comprar algo de comer?- Yami no contesto

Tea: o por lo menos a recorrer la escuela para tomar un poco de aire fresco.- Yami volvió a ignorarlos, en ese momento su mente estaba en otro lado, Joey se desespero debido a la falta de palabras de Yami.

Joey: ¡vamos tienes que reaccionar! ¡Que no vez que nos preocupamos por ti! ¡Habla!

Tomo a Yami de los hombros y lo levanto pero el seguía con su cabeza baja, no contestaba, a Yugi le preocupo mucho que Joey fuera a golpear a Yami.

Yugi: por favor Joey tranquilízate.- queriendo detenerlo.- ¿Qué acaso no vez que mi hermano en verdad esta mal?

Joey: lo se pero ya me canse de que nos ignore, creo que si le hablamos fuerte reaccione.

En ese momento Yami puso su mano sobre la de Joey y se soltó del agarre en que lo tenia y solo se dirigió a ver la ventana.

Tristán: ¿te gustaría que te trajéramos algo para que comas?

Yami: no, solo quiero estar solo.

Yugi: de todas maneras te traeré algo no es bueno que te la pases sin comer, te puede hacer mal, en un momento regresamos.

Los chicos salieron a comprar algo para comer, no fue mucho el tiempo que se ausentaron pero cuando llegaron al salón Yami ya no estaba, Yugi que era el mas preocupado salió a buscarlo junto con sus amigos pero no lograban localizarlo, hasta que se les ocurrió ir al patio trasero de la escuela ya que era el único lugar donde no habían buscado, a Yugi le daba temor que se volviera a acercar a la torre por lo ocurrido anteriormente, al ir al patio trasero lo encontraron, Yami estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol con una rosa en la mano acariciándole los pétalos, Yugi se sintió aliviado al verlo y se acerco junto con los demás, al irse acercando parecía que Yami decía algo y al estar junto a el supieron lo que estaba diciendo, parecía estar cantando aunque la melodía parecía tener un tono de tristeza en ella.

Joey: ¿Qué estas cantando amigo?

Yami: **¿Cuándo florecerán las flores?**

**¿Cuándo florecerán en la aldea de las montañas?**

**¿Cuándo olerán las flores?**

**Cuando el niño que ríe juegue**

**¿Cuándo bailaran las flores?**

**Cuando el niño que canta duerma**

**¿Cuándo se marchitaran las flores?**

**Cuando el niño muerto se levante.**

Eso era lo que cantaba una y otra vez, al verlo mas de cerca Yami estaba derramando lagrimas mientras entonaba aquella melodía, Yugi se preocupo mas por el.

Yugi: ¿Por qué lloras? ¿De donde escuchaste eso?

Yami: yo solo me siento triste.

Tea: ¿pero porque?

Yami: yo tengo mis motivos.

Yugi: me gustaría que nos los dijeras.

Yami: no.- cerrando sus ojos.- solo déjalo así.

Definitivamente Yami parecía ser una persona muy diferente, la mirada que en esos momentos tenia era también muy diferente, sus ojos siempre habían tenido mucho brillo y estaban siempre llenos de vida pero ahora parecían estar marchitos, apagados y con una sombra de tristeza en ellos lo cual los hacia ver muy desolados, Yami había cambiado mucho desde la caída que sufrió, pero nadie se imaginaba que tras ese comportamiento diferente había mucho mas de lo que se aparentaba o solo de lo que se creía, Yugi deseaba que Yami volviera a la normalidad, que fuera la misma persona de antes, serio pero comprensivo y amable pero por lo que se veía eso ya no podría volver a ser.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos, espero que este capitulo les guste, la actitud diferente de Yami se debe a algo que se vera en el siguiente capitulo el cual es la conclusión de este fic, espero tenerlo pronto, nos veremos después, me despido sin mas que decir. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	6. el final

**Sueños y voces del mas allá**

**Capitulo 6: El final**

Después del pequeño incidente en la hora del almuerzo el día pasó sin problema alguno, se dio el toque para la hora de la salida todos se retiraron a sus casas; Joey, Tea y Tristán acompañaron a Yami y Yugi a su casa, Yami en el camino se mantuvo en absoluto silencio, no dijo nada a pesar de que trataban de hacer que hablara, al llegar Yami solo subió a su habitación y nada mas, el abuelo preocupado por la actitud de su nieto llamo al doctor para ver si el podía explicar lo que pasaba con el, el doctor no tardo mucho en llegar, fue a revisar a Yami pero el parecía estar bien, al menos físicamente pero el doctor también pudo notar que el expresaba mucha tristeza y diagnostico que el estaba deprimido, eso calmo un poco a todos ya que tenían que ayudarle a salir de ese estado de animo.

Después de la visita del doctor Yami se encerró y no salió, lo bueno es que ese día era el último día de clases de la semana para el día siguiente empezar el fin de semana.

Cuando oscureció el viento comenzó a soplar a las afueras como lo venia haciendo en los días anteriores y silbaba de tal manera haciendo la noche se volviera un poco tétrica, esa misma noche ocurrió lo mismo que la anterior, de pronto en la casa que estaba en silencio comenzó a escucharse un llanto que despertó a Yugi y este antes de salir a investigar se asomo por su ventana para ver a Yami afuera en el viento frío, salió de su habitación para cuando llego con el noto que volvía a llorar y no daba motivo alguno, Yugi pensó que tal vez era por la depresión, esa situación desesperaba mas a Yugi ya que no sabia que hacer para ayudarle, después de un rato Yami volvió a meterse a la casa para encerrarse y no salir.

En ese fin de semana Yugi y sus amigos habían tratado de convencerlo para hacer que saliera y los acompañara y se divirtiera un rato pero nada funciono, en ningún momento Yami salía, ni para beber, ni para comer, solo se la pasaba encerrado entonando la melodía que le habían escuchado en el patio de la escuela.

También algo curioso es que en ese fin de semana Yami solo salía en las noches ya cuando todos estaban dormidos, también cuando salía el llanto que Yugi escuchaba comenzaba a escucharse por toda la casa, por ese fin de semana Yami se la paso encerrado y no salió por ningún motivo excepto por las noches.

Para cuando fue el inicio de otra semana de clases Yugi estaba preparándose y no había sabido de Yami puesto que ya no convivía con el como antes, pensó que estaba todavía en su habitación sin saber que Yami se le había adelantado, se dio cuenta hasta que llego a la escuela, vio las cosas de Yami en su asiento pero el no estaba así que salió a buscarlo, al salir del salón y recorrer los pasillos se encontró con la prefecta Kioyama.

Kioyama: buenos días Yugi.- saludo alegremente.

Yugi: buenos días señorita.- En su tono se denotaba su tristeza.

Kioyama: Yugi ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto triste.

Yugi: es que estoy preocupado por mi hermano, pensé que estaba en casa descansando y cuando llego veo sus cosas pero no a el.

Kioyama: ¿Qué le pasa a Yami?

Yugi: desde su caída es como si fuera otra persona, esta muy lejano y muy ausente a veces ni siquiera nos oye, esta siempre triste, muchas veces llora pero no dice porque, ya no es el mismo de antes cambio muchísimo.- en ese momento Yugi quería romper en llanto, le dolía mucho ver a Yami así.

Kioyama: tranquilízate Yugi ya veras que Yami pronto saldrá de eso, solo necesita descansar.

Yugi: ya no estoy tan seguro se comporta tan extraño y tal vez sonara mal lo que voy a decir pero siento que mi hermano en verdad esta muerto.

Kioyama: no digas eso, el golpe que recibió fue muy fuerte, solo necesita algo de tiempo y mucho apoyo, el lo haría por ti si te hubiera pasado estoy segura de eso.

Yugi: en eso tiene razón señorita, el tendría paciencia y me cuidaría si hubiera sido al revés, señorita tengo que ir a buscarlo, lo mas seguro es que este en el patio trasero cantando esa melodía triste.

Kioyama: ¿Qué melodía?

Yugi: es una que la verdad no se donde aprendió, pero su entonación es triste es algo como cuando florecerán las flores o algo así, la verdad no se.- la prefecta se sorprendió ya que con solo esa pequeña parte se le hizo conocida.- la parte mas tétrica de esa canción es cuando dice cuando el niño muerto se levante, no se de donde la habrá escuchado.

Kioyama: yo la he escuchado antes.

Yugi: ¿enserio?

Kioyama: si, un alumno también solía cantarla, que te parece si yo busco a tu hermano y lo llevo al salón, además ya casi inician las clases, me gustaría verlo y hablar con el.

Yugi: gracias señorita, creo que hablar con usted le hará mucho bien.- Yugi regreso a su salón tranquilo de que Yami hablaría con la prefecta Kioyama, para ella no era posible que Yami conociera aquella melodía, solo había un alumno que siempre la había cantado.

Al salir se dirigió a los patios traseros de la escuela y encontró a Yami sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol con una rosa en su mano, se acerco a el y efectivamente estaba cantando, se quedo escuchándolo y termino por sorprenderse, definitivamente ya la conocía.

Kioyama: Yami.- al escucharla dejo de cantar y volteo a verla.- ¿donde aprendiste esa canción?

Yami: yo siempre la he sabido ¿ya no lo recuerda?

Kioyama: si pero no eras tu quien la cantaba todo el tiempo, si no Kyle, el siempre la cantaba cuando estaba triste, dime la verdad ¿Donde la escuchaste?

Yami: tengo que irme, las clases ya casi empiezan.- solo se levanto dejando la rosa en el árbol, la prefecta no supo que pensar ya que había sido muy evasivo cuando le pregunto.

Las clases iniciaron, ese día no fue el profesor de matemáticas así es que el prefecto Toriyama sustituyo al profesor, comenzando con un tema nuevo, el prefecto escribía en el pizarrón los problemas de ejemplo y los que los alumnos tendrían que resolver.

Toriyama: estos problemas son de los más avanzados y vamos a ver el procedimiento para resolverlos, pongan mucha atención, aunque al parecer a su compañero Yami no parece preocuparle.- dijo eso al ver que Yami solo volteaba a ver a la ventana y al escucharlo volteo a ver al prefecto.

Yami: lo estoy escuchando prefecto.

Toriyama: no lo parece, lo que parece es que esta mas interesado en ver a la nada, deberé suponer que su falta de interés es debido a que ya sabe como resolver este tipo de problemas.

Yami: me interesa la clase pero tiene razón en algo, se como resolverlos.

Toriyama: no me diga, entonces pase al pizarrón y muestre a la clase su procedimiento.

Yami paso y a los pocos minutos ya había resuelto todos los problemas y aunque no dio explicación de cómo lo hizo, todo era correcto tanto el procedimiento como el resultado, sorprendió a todos ya que ese era un tema nuevo para los demás.

Toriyama: excelente, su procedimiento y sus respuestas son correctos ¿Donde aprendió a resolver este tipo de problemas? Ya que se ve que se adelanto a la clase.

Yami: de un libro de matemáticas avanzadas que esta en la biblioteca.

Toriyama: muy bien, pase a su asiento y no quiero que se distraiga otra vez.- Yami solo asintió y volvió a su asiento y el prefecto empezó con las explicaciones.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y en un momento de descuido Yami volvió a desaparecer, pareciera que últimamente solo quisiera estar solo, Yami se acerco a donde estaban las rosas y arranco una, pareciera que tuviera una gran afición por la flor, afición que antes no tenia, la rosa que arranco se la llevo a su nariz aspirando profundamente su rico aroma y sonrió levemente subiendo su mirada al cielo para en ese instante volver a mostrar una mirada llena de tristeza y volver a empezar a derramar lagrimas mientras su sonrisa se volvía triste y nuevamente la amargura se apoderaba de el pero esta vez procedió a irse a su salón en lugar de estar en el patio secando sus lagrimas.

Joey estaba en los pasillos, se había separado de los demás para buscar a Yami ya que no lo habían encontrado en los patios traseros, ya que el había sido muy habilidoso para que no lo encontraran, al ir recorriendo los pasillos ya que en ese momento no había otra persona mas que el ya que la mayoría se encontraba en los comedores vio pasar la sombra de una persona que parecía que caminaba lentamente para de repente desaparecer así como así, Joey armándose de valor fue a investigar a donde desapareció aquella sombra encontrándose con Yami.

Joey: Yami viejo así que estabas aquí.- en ese momento Yami volteo a verlo.- oye ¿Quién mas paso por aquí?

Yami: nadie ¿Por qué?

Joey: es que vi una sombra que solo desapareció así como así pero mejor vamos con los demás, te hemos estado buscando, fuimos atrás y no te encontramos.

Yami: voy al salón, con permiso.- dijo dándole nula importancia a las palabras de Joey y se fue sin dar explicaciones de donde había estado, Joey pudo notar que llevaba una rosa en la mano y mejor fue a avisar a Yugi que lo había encontrado.

Al llegar al salón los demás lo vieron sentado en su lugar volteando ver hacia la ventana, con la rosa en su mano, parecía que en ese momento estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos y siendo así no les haría caso tal y como había sucedido últimamente así es que solo se limitaron a hacerle compañía.

A Yugi le preocupaba cada vez mas la actitud de su hermano mayor, si antes eran muy unidos ahora cada vez eran mas y mas distantes y eso era algo que entristecía y lastimaba mucho a Yugi, deseaba con todo su corazón que Yami fuera como antes.

Terminando las clases todos se retiraron a sus casas y sin que Yami lo supiera alguien había estado observándolo de una manera discreta y esa persona era la prefecta Kioyama que desde que hablo con el en la mañana había estado observando su comportamiento el cual hacia que ella recordara a la única persona que se había comportado así: Kyle.

Al llegar a casa Yugi se quedo hablando con su abuelo y Yami simplemente se metió a la casa, antes de subir a encerrarse vio algo que le llamo la atención en la sala, una soga gruesa y larga la cual tomo y se la llevo a su habitación.

Un rato después Yugi toco a su puerta, al ver que no contestaba (otra vez) abrió la puerta ya que esta no tenia el seguro puesto, adentro la habitación de Yami estaba a oscuras, había hecho que la luz no entrara.

Yugi: ¿Por qué esta tan oscura tu habitación?

Yami: ¿Qué quieres?- contesto, se veía que estaba sentado en su cama pero dando la espalda a la puerta.

Yugi: el abuelo me manda a preguntarte ¿Qué si haz visto una soga que dejo en la sala?

Yami: no.- dijo mintiendo ya que la tenia en sus manos sosteniéndola con fuerza.

Yugi: esta bien, pero prende la luz, no estés a oscuras.- Yugi iba a prender la luz y Yami a pesar de que estaba dándole la espalda lo supo.

Yami: ¡no prendas la luz!

Yugi: ¿Por qué no? Es malo que estés así en la oscuridad.

Yami: yo siempre he estado en la oscuridad, después de tanto tiempo ya me acostumbre a estar así.- Al decir eso dejo a Yugi confundido ya que no supo a que se refirió con eso.

Yugi: ¿a que te refieres con eso? Últimamente dices cosas muy raras.

Yami: cierra la puerta que quiero estar solo.

Yugi hizo lo que Yami le pidió pero se quedo pensativo, ¿Qué había querido decir con que siempre había estado en la oscuridad? No lo sabia pero Yami cada vez se comportaba mas distante con el, pareciera que ya no quería estar con las personas que siempre lo habían acompañado, estaba empecinado a estar en la soledad.

Al día siguiente Yami se adelanto a Yugi para ir a la escuela, cuando Yugi llego vio a Yami que estaba observando por la ventana, Yugi decidió ir mejor a su lugar sabia que aun que le hablara el no le respondería, la indiferencia que mostraba le dolía mucho en el corazón y sabia por la mirada muerta de Yami que ese día seria como los demás, esa mirada que había aparecido después de la caída. Las clases comenzaron, Yami se distraía con tanta facilidad parecía que solo quería observar por la ventana, en ese momento entro el prefecto de grupo para hacer un anuncio, al escucharlo volteo inmediatamente poniendo una mirada de enojo la cual era muy penetrante y cerrando su puño, nadie lo noto excepto Yugi, le pareció muy extraño ese cambio tan repentino, se veía como si trajera algo en contra del prefecto Toriyama, ya que últimamente cada vez que lo veía parecía enojarse y no le quitaba la mirada de encima hasta que se iba.

Iba pasando el día, ese día el viento comenzó a soplar desde temprano y silbaba haciéndolo del día algo tétrico, también ese día comenzó a llover temprano, era tan fuerte que mas bien parecía una tormenta, los relámpagos y los truenos no lo hacían mejor, en la hora del almuerzo algunos alumnos salían a comprar rápido lo que iban a comer, pero terminaban mojados, otros prefirieron quedarse en el salón de clases, Yami salió del salón y Yugi fue tras el pero en solo unos momentos Yami no estaba era como si hubiera desaparecido, Yugi y los demás lo buscaron por los pasillos y nada, no creyeron que saliera puesto que la lluvia estaba muy fuerte, que equivocados estaban, puesto que si se había salido estando solo parado en la lluvia.

La prefecta se asomo por un momento por la ventana de su oficina y vio a Yami parado bajo la lluvia y decidió salir tomando un paraguas que tenia en la prefectura y saliendo por el, cuando llego con Yami lo escucho nuevamente cantar aquella melodía, para el era como si la lluvia no le afectara, lo cubrió con el paraguas y al notar que la lluvia no caía mas en sobre el volteo encontrándose con la prefecta, Yami le sonrió levemente.

Kioyama: Yami ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Podrías enfermarte.

Yami: yo quise estar solo.- en su tono se denotaba tristeza.

Kioyama: pero en la lluvia, te puede hacer daño, mejor vamos adentro.- Yami asintió.

La prefecta saco una toalla, en su oficina tenia un par por si llovía en horas del almuerzo prestarlas a sus alumnos para que se pudieran secar, así que le presto una a Yami y el se seco, su rostro daba a entender que estaba triste, la prefecta trato de hacerlo hablar pero en esta ocasión no logro sacarle ni una palabra, sonó el timbre indicando que la hora del almuerzo había terminado Yami solo se fue agradeciendo por la toalla y se dirigió al salón, al verlo Yugi estuvo mas tranquilo aunque se preocupo ya que Yami estaba mojado no creyo que hubiera salido al patio con la lluvia tan fuerte, Yami parecía ser un experto en esconderse ya que cada vez que salía del salón pareciera como si se ocultara y era difícil encontrarlo.

Tardo un rato en quitarse la lluvia, pero logro quitarse minutos antes de la salida ya que solo ahora caían unas cuantas gotas pero el clima se volvió mas frio, era momento de ir a casa pero nuevamente Yami desapareció de la vista de Yugi y nuevamente a buscarlo (n/a: si que se esconde XD) pero no lograron encontrarlo.

Tea: lo siento Yugi pero parece que Yami ya no esta aquí.

Joey: últimamente tiene la costumbre de desaparecer.

Tristán: que tal si ya esta en tu casa, dices que últimamente viene solo tal vez se fue solo.

Yugi: tal vez, me gustaría saber porque se comporta así, desearía que volviera a ser el de antes.

Tea: ten fe Yugi ya veras que pronto Yami será el de antes.

Yugi: espero que tengas razón Tea.- los 4 se fueron esperando que Yami ya estuviera en casa.

Paso un rato y solo estaban ambos prefectos en la escuela arreglando las ultimas cosas ya que la semana siguiente era inicio de exámenes en toda la escuela, cada uno estaba en su oficina cuando de repente se empezó a escuchar por toda la escuela el sonido de un piano, el prefecto Toriyama salió primero de su oficina y luego la prefecta Kioyama.

Kioyama: prefecto ¿escucho eso?

Toriyama: si alguien esta en el salón de música.- en ese momento iba a ver quien era cuando la prefecta lo detuvo.

Kioyama: no vaya ¿no reconoce esa melodía? Kyle la tocaba todo el tiempo.

Toriyama: no diga tonterías y acompáñeme.

Ambos fueron a donde estaba el salón de música, aquella melodía era hermosa, el prefecto abrió la puerta y por alguna razón el salón estaba a oscuras, dejando ver la sombra en la pared de una persona, la prefecta la reconoció.

Kioyama: es el, es Kyle.- en ese momento el prefecto encendió la luz dejando ver a la persona que tocaba el piano (nota: la melodía que Yami toca se llama Hidden Feelings y es de la colección de ost duel de Yu-Gi-Oh duel monsters y la pongo porque me gusto)

Toriyama: Yami.- en ese momento Yami volteo a verlo y el prefecto se acerco a el.- ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?

Yami: levantándose.- estaba aburrido, no me fui y quise tocar un rato el piano.

Toriyama: a menos que este castigado no puede quedarse.

Yami: no pensé que pudieran escucharme.

Toriyama: su familia debe estar buscándolo, retírese y quiero verlo mañana en mi oficina.- Yami asintió, tomo su mochila que había dejado aun lado y procedió a retirarse.

Kioyama: espera un momento ¿Dónde aprendiste esa melodía? Nunca habías tocado el piano.

Yami: es algo que he estado practicando.

Toriyama: no es hora de hablar de música, retírese Yami.- se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Kioyama: ¿acaso no se da cuenta de lo que esta pasando?

Toriyama: claro, que la disciplina de esta escuela se ha relajado a tal grado que los alumnos hacen lo que quieren.

Kioyama: no, me refiero a Yami, de su extraño retorno a la vida, de esta inesperada habilidad para el piano que nunca tuvo.

Toriyama: esa composición no era exclusiva de Kyle al igual que ninguna de sus costumbres.

Kioyama: no es verdad, esa melodía era suya porque el fue quien la compuso.

Toriyama: no diga tonterías, son solo simples coincidencias.

Kioyama: mirando por un momento el piano.- ¿en verdad así lo cree?

Toriyama: por supuesto y si Yami de pronto tuviera una gran afición hacia las rosas no me preocuparía.

Kioyama: que bueno que lo ha dicho, porque yo tenia miedo de hacerle notar esto.- dijo mostrándole la rosa que estaba arriba del piano y el prefecto la vio pero no demostró mucha sorpresa.

La prefecta tenia razones para creer que era Kyle, ella había estado observando a Yami y todas las costumbres de Kyle las veía reflejadas en Yami, para ella era mucho para ser solo coincidencias. Yami llego a casa, el abuelo y Yugi habían estado preocupados por el, el abuelo iba a preguntarle donde había estado pero Yami lo paso de largo y se encerró bajo llave en su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Yami se volvió a adelantar a Yugi para la escuela llegando el primero y antes de ir a su salón fue a la prefectura, iba a tocar la puerta cuando la prefecta lo llamo.

Kioyama: Yami buenos días.

Yami: buenos días señorita.

Kioyama: ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto amablemente.

Yami: el prefecto Toriyama quiere verme, me lo dijo ayer.

Kioyama: Yami ven un momento.- Yami se acercó a ella.- Yami ¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy cambiado.

Yami: todo ha cambiado por aquí señorita, es culpa de el.

Kioyama: ¿Por qué todos lo odian? Toriyama es duro a veces pero así lo requiere el cargo de prefecto.

Yami: ¿Qué me dice de usted? También es prefecta y no es como el, usted es amable y es por eso que todo el mundo la quiere, pero el no es así, es malo y cruel, a el no le importan los demás siempre dice cosas hirientes, no le importa quien sufra, es alguien sin corazón.

Kioyama: tal vez pero es un hombre que no tuvo suerte.

Yami: usted tampoco pero siempre es buena con los demás, además si no hubiera sido por el usted estaría casada con aquel novio que quería.- la prefecta se sorprendió por lo dicho.

Kioyama: ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Yami: usted misma, me conto de un hombre que la pretendía y que el alejo de su lado porque él quería andar con usted pero al final Toriyama la abandono.- en ese momento el bajo la mirada.- ¿acaso ya no lo recuerda?

Kioyama: una tarde le conté eso a uno de mis alumnos pero no fue a ti sino a Kyle.- lo tomo de los hombros pero Yami no subía la mirada.- Yami ¿Cómo recuerdas una conversación con un muchacho al que nunca conociste? ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo!- En esos momentos salió el prefecto.

Toriyama: ¿Qué sucede aquí?- en ese momento Yami volteo a verlo.

Kioyama: nada, solo reprendía a Yami por lo de ayer.

Toriyama: lo estaba esperando Yami, pase.- la prefecta lo soltó y Yami pasó a la prefectura.- Yami lo que ha venido ocurriendo en los últimos días con usted me obliga a tomar una seria decisión y he concluido que a partir de mañana no se presente a clases.

Yami: ¿A partir de mañana?

Toriyama: si, le notificare hoy mismo a su abuelo así que tiene el resto de la semana para descansar y también para que se prepare para los exámenes de la semana entrante después de todo ahora usted esta delicado de salud y últimamente los días son fríos.

Yami: si, no tiene idea de cuanto, sobretodo las noches son frías y muy oscuras.

Toriyama: es todo, puede retirarse.

Yami: señor, gracias por este ultimo día.

Se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí, al cerrar la puerta tras de si descolgó su mochila para buscar algo y saco la soga que había tomado de la sala apretándola un poco y sonriendo con ello, después la guardo y se fue, sin saber que había sido observado por la prefecta Kioyama.

Aquel día Yugi trataba de no quitarle la vista de encima a Yami para que esta vez no se le desapareciera, en los momentos libres que tenia el grupo de Yami el solo cerraba sus ojos marchitos, en el día el prefecto mando llamar a Yugi comunicarle lo que había decidido y a Yugi le pareció perfecto ya que tal vez con unos días de descanso Yami volviera a la normalidad.

Para cuando fue la hora de la salida Yugi vigilaba muy bien a Yami para asegurarse que no pasara lo del día anterior, pero por más esfuerzos que hizo volvió a desaparecer, Yugi junto con Joey, Tea y Tristán lo buscaron dentro y fuera de la escuela pero nada.

Pasado un buen tiempo el viento comenzó a soplar, el prefecto estaba terminando su trabajo cuando la ventana detrás de el se abrió inesperadamente, se paro a cerrarla cuando escucho que tocaron la puerta.

Toriyama: ¿Quién es?

Kioyama: soy yo Kioyama.- fue a abrir la puerta.

Toriyama: ¿Qué se le ofrece señorita?

Kioyama: venia a pedirle que me permita hacerle compañía hasta que se retire a su hogar.

Toriyama: ¿tiene usted miedo?- lo pregunto porque ella estaba temblando.

Kioyama: mucho, tanto que no se como puedo soportarlo.- en ese momento se soltó llorando.

Toriyama: cálmese señorita esta muy nerviosa.

En esos momentos en que la prefecta Kioyama lloraba se comenzó a escuchar otro llanto, el cual se empezó a escuchar más fuerte poco a poco.

Kioyama: es el, como la tarde que…

Toriyama: es alguien que llora y voy a averiguar quien es.- en el momento en que iba a salir la prefecta lo detiene.

Kioyama: ¡señor no vaya usted corre peligro!

Toriyama: ya basta con eso, voy a terminar con esta ridícula historia de una vez por todas, ¡quédese aquí!

Kioyama: pero señor.

Toriyama: ¡obedézcame!

La prefecta se quedo ahí mientras el prefecto iba a investigar de donde provenía aquel llanto el cual se iba alejando, mientras recorría los pasillos vio la sombra de una persona esta lo llevo a salir de la escuela, al salir vio a Yami caminando hacia el patio trasero, el viento soplaba mas y mas fuerte y el prefecto siguió a Yami para ver a donde se dirigía con exactitud.

La prefecta no quiso esperar más e iba a salir de la prefectura pero la puerta se cerró impidiéndole el paso.

Mientras tanto Yami se dirigía a la torre, cuando llego a la puerta quito el candado muy fácilmente como si este hubiera estado abierto y entro a la torre, el prefecto solo se quedaba viéndolo antes de avanzar, le extraño la manera en que quito el candado y luego procedió a seguirlo.

Entre tanto la prefecta seguía intentando abrir la puerta hasta que lo logro, cuando salió se dirigió lo mas veloz que pudo a la torre, de alguna manera sabia que ahí debía dirigirse ahí.

Cuando el prefecto entro a la torre observo hacia la parte de arriba y vio que Yami ya llevaba mas de la mitad de la escalera, se decidió subir tras el, Yami entro a la pequeña habitación que se encontraba en la parte superior de la torre, cuando el prefecto llego a aquella habitación estaba muy oscura pero se distinguía la silueta de alguien que estaba ahí.

Toriyama: Yami ¿Qué significa esto?- no hubo respuesta, la persona ahí mostro la soga que llevaba en sus manos acercándose lentamente hacia el, de la nada salió un rayo iluminando el lugar y mostrando la identidad de la persona que se encontraba ahí, esta persona no era Yami sino Kyle que al parecer había tomado su forma real, el prefecto abrió sus ojos en impresión y el miedo de ver a Kyle frente a él lo invadió, él lo miraba con gran odio en sus ojos.- no puede ser Kyle.

El prefecto comenzó hacerse hacia atrás, la puerta se cerro impidiéndole la salida, el miedo que sintió al ver a la persona que el creía muerto lo paralizo, Kyle se acerco mas a el, era obvio lo que iba a hacer con aquella soga.

La prefecta iba subiendo lo mas rápido que podía por las escaleras de la torre cuando ya casi llegaba escucho un grito proveniente de la parte superior de la torre, avanzo mas después de escuchar aquel grito, cuando termino de subir aquella escalera entro a la habitación y encontró a Yami inconsciente.

Kioyama: ¡Yami respóndeme! ¡Háblame! ¡Di algo!

Pero Yami no respondía, ella trataba de hacerlo reaccionar y nada. De repente escucho que algo se movía y al voltear a la parte de arriba vio algo que le asusto mucho, el cuerpo sin vida del prefecto Toriyama, la prefecta decidió llevarse como pudo a Yami lejos de ahí, lo llevo a la enfermería.

Llamo a casa de Yami para dar aviso, Yugi y el abuelo en ese momento salieron rápidamente para la escuela; tiempo después llegaron y en todo aquel tiempo Yami no había reaccionado, Yugi entro primero y vio a la prefecta cuidando de Yami.

Yugi: señorita ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?- entro el abuelo después de Yugi.

Kioyama: lo encontré en la torre, estaba inconsciente y desde entonces no ha despertado.

Yugi: ¿la torre otra vez? Mi hermano no está…- interrumpió sus palabras por el pavor que le daba si era lo que suponía.

Kioyama: no Yugi no es eso, el solo esta inconsciente- dijo interpretando muy bien lo que Yugi estaba pensando.

Abuelo: ¿Qué es lo que hacia en aquella torre?

Kioyama: no lo se, esperemos que despierte pronto para que el mismo lo diga, los dejare solos por un momento.

La señorita salió y Yugi le pidió a su abuelo que cuidara de Yami ya que quería hablar con ella.

Yugi: señorita, usted si sabe que hacia ahí mi hermano ¿cierto?

Kioyama: es complicado pero ejecuto al prefecto Toriyama.

Yugi: sorprendido.- no es cierto Yami no haría algo así.

Kioyama: Yami no, Kyle si.

Yugi: ¿Qué dijo?

Kioyama: en los días anteriores yo estuve observando a tu hermano y se comportaba exactamente como Kyle solía hacerlo, tu hermano y Kyle eran parecidos en el ámbito escolar, inteligentes y estudiosos, pero Kyle era solitario, tu hermano no es así, yo conocí mejor que nadie a Kyle porque digamos que yo fui su única amiga.

Yugi: ¿me esta diciendo que Kyle tomo el cuerpo de Yami para ejecutar una venganza?

Kioyama: no suena muy lógico pero eso es lo que yo creo.

Yugi: no suena lógico pero tal vez explicaría el comportamiento raro de los días anteriores, pero tanto odiaba Kyle al prefecto para hacer esto.

Kioyama: al principio a Kyle solo no le agradaba el prefecto Toriyama pero después de que su madre muriera llego a odiarlo, más porque cuando llego la noticia el prefecto se comporto muy indiferente como si sus sentimientos no importaran, lo último que el prefecto le dijo antes de que Kyle se suicidara: es mejor que muriera así no tendrá que soportarte, después de que el prefecto dijera aquellas palabras crueles Kyle le dijo que lo odiaba y se fue a encerrar antes de que se suicidara.

Yugi: ahora entiendo porque lo odiaba, eso fue cruel, pero no es justo que haya arrastrado a Yami en un asunto en el que no tenia nada que ver, solo esperemos lo mejor después de esto.

Kioyama: si, Yugi lo que te he contado nadie lo sabe, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, ni a tus amigos ni a tu abuelo, a nadie.

Yugi: se lo prometo señorita.

Ambos volvieron a entrar y Yami aun no despertaba, Yugi se acerco a el y tomo su mano la cual se sentía tibia, solo deseaba que despertara, su abuelo le dio ánimos a Yugi, también esperaba que pronto despertara.

Yugi: Yami por favor abre tus ojos, despierta.- cerro sus ojos, la tristeza lo invadía cuando de repente por respuesta recibió un ligero apretón, Yugi abrió sus ojos y volteo a ver a Yami para ver que el apretó un poco sus ojos antes de comenzar abrirlos lentamente, al ver eso Yugi puso una sonrisa y Yami al verlo también puso una sonrisa, Yugi comenzó a llorar de alegría y Yami alzo su mano para limpiarle sus lagrimas, nunca le había gustado verlo llorar, Yami se sentó pero al sentarse sintió un malestar, Yugi lo abrazo y este correspondió el abrazo.

Yami: Yugi ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Yugi: acaso ¿no lo recuerdas hermano?

Yami: lo último que recuerdo fue que caí de la parte de arriba de la torre, nada más.

Abuelo: hijo eso paso hace días.

Yami: ¿días? la verdad no recuerdo nada, pero me siento muy cansado.- intento levantarse pero al momento de apoyarse sobre sus piernas Yami casi cae al suelo pero Yugi lo sostuvo para que no cayera.

Yami no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, Yugi y su abuelo le explicaron lo que había estado pasando los días anteriores pero aun así no lograba recordar, ni Yugi ni la prefecta se atrevieron a decirle la verdad, una verdad que solo serviría para alarmarlo, después entre el abuelo y Yugi se lo llevaron a descansar ya que era algo que se veía que necesitaba con urgencia ya que parecía que no había descansado desde hacía días.

Salieron de la escuela y tomaron un taxi a casa, Yami se dirigió a su habitación junto con Yugi, cuando subían los escalones nuevamente Yami casi cae siendo sostenido otra vez por Yugi, su cuerpo lo sentía muy cansado, después de entrar a su habitación Yami quedo profundamente dormido al parecer había vuelto a la normalidad solo el tiempo diría si era así.

Se inicio una investigación por la muerte del prefecto Toriyama, después de días de investigar la policía llego a una conclusión: suicidio, todo lo que restaba de aquella semana Yami no asistió a clases por consejo de la prefecta que era mejor que repusiera fuerzas, sus amigos lo visitaban y Yami fue mostrando mejorías, sus ojos habían vuelto a tener su usual brillo de vida ya no estaban marchitos ni muertos como lo habían estado y eso alegraba mucho a Yugi.

Comenzó una nueva semana de clases y Yami ya estaba totalmente recuperado ya no se notaba cansado como antes, ahora estaba lleno de energía y vida, había vuelto a recuperar su verdadera personalidad después de esos días de ausencia; pero en su mente aun había dudas sobre aquellos días ya que no lograba recordar nada, también ya no había tenido aquel sueño ni las voces lo molestaban más.

Estaba solo en el patio trasero caminando mientras leía el libro que llevaba en su mano, pero al pasar cerca de la torre se la quedo viendo, el jardinero que estaba trabajando ahí lo vio y fue a preguntarle lo que le ocurría.

Jardinero: ¿le ocurre algo joven?

Yami: no, pero olvido poner el candado.

Jardinero: ¿para que? No es necesario ninguno de ustedes va a volver a entrar y ya nadie va a salir.

Yami: señor usted también lo vio, no fue solo un sueño mío ¿cierto?

Jardinero: olvide eso joven, olvídelo como si nunca hubiera pasado.

Yami: va a ser muy difícil, cada vez que paso cerca de esa torre creo que voy a verlo.

Jardinero: no, no tenga miedo, el ya se ha ido y ya no volverá.- con eso el jardinero regreso a sus labores.

Yami tenía sus razones para temer, no quería volver a vivir algo semejante, pero trataría de olvidar su mala experiencia, a lo lejos escucho a Yugi llamarlo.

Yugi: ¡hermano!- al escucharlo volteo y Yugi se reunió con el junto con sus amigos.- ¿Qué haces?

Yami: solo paseaba por aquí.

Yugi: ¿cerca de la torre? No estarás pensando en volver a entrar ahí ¿cierto?

Yami: claro que no, no volveré a entrar ahí nunca más, mejor vámonos.

Joey: así se habla viejo, vamos que tengo hambre.

Tristán: que no se diga mas, a comer.

Tea: ustedes no tienen remedio.

Yami y Yugi solo se rieron por lo dicho, Yami aun tenía sus dudas sobre lo que había ocurrido pero decidió ya no volver a preguntar ya que tal vez si lo descubriera no le gustaría era mejor no saberlo, Yami decidió no volver a acercarse a la torre, todas esas noches de pesadilla habían quedado atrás y ahora debía olvidarlo y hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado, seria muy difícil pero con el apoyo y cariño de su hermano y sus amigos lo lograría, además de algo estaba seguro, Kyle no volvería a molestarlo, ya podría estar en paz ya que Kyle se había ido y esta vez para siempre.

**FIN.-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hola a todos agradezco a todos los que hayan leído esta historia su aceptación, con este capitulo es la conclusión de esta historia, como ven al final Yami volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, estaba leyendo los reviews de la última vez y mi amiga azula1991 dijo que no entendía, daré una explicación rápida:

Kyle es un espíritu que odia al prefecto Toriyama, después de que Yami cayera realmente murió y Kyle tomo su cuerpo para cobrar su venganza por las palabras crueles que le dijo el prefecto a Kyle, eso se explica en este capitulo, es por eso que Yami se comportaba extrañamente, esa actitud era la de Kyle cuando estaba vivo, ya que el era solitario eso lo reflejo cuando poseyó el cuerpo de Yami, como la prefecta explico a Yugi, Yami tenia similitudes con Kyle es por eso que el fue escogido para esto, lo bueno fue que Kyle después de ejecutar su venganza devolvió a Yami su vida y después de eso Kyle ya no volvería a molestar a Yami.

Espero que esto te haya resuelto tus dudas amiga azula1991 y a todos los que leyeron esta historia les agradezco sus comentarios, sin mas que decir me despido, nos veremos, hasta el próximo fic. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


End file.
